HELLS HIGHWAY
by Lone Wolf-B312
Summary: Noble six aka jay escapes reach with two new friends and ends up in a alternate universe and decides that if there stuck here they might as well learn about this new alternate univers so that they can make new friends and allies so no one will try to steal their tech when they reveal themselves to the nations
1. Chapter 1

HELLS HIGHWAY

RATED M for later chapters

_Hey guys LoneWolf-B312 here and this is my first fan fiction story that I've ever written (trumpets being blown in the backround with confetti) so try to be gentle on me alright. This story will be a Halo and Rosario + Vampire crossover so hope ya like it _

_Disclaimer: An elite walks in dragging Lone Wolf in and says this puny does not own Halo or Rosario + Vampire or any of its content. I do own the characters I have created though. "Quiet You human scum" __BONK…. OWWW did you have to hit me so hard First an idea of how my character looks_

_SPARTAN ID: B-312 CALL SIGN: NOBLE SIX_

**HELMET-COMMANDO UA/FC-I[2]**

**Up-Armored Variant with external command network and hardened 3****rd**** generation uplink modules**

**CHEST UA/MULTI-THREAT**

**While Mark V MJOLNIR armor is designed to operate in a wide variety of combat situations, the UA/Multi-Threat configuration provides Spartans with the most impact across all combat scenarios. The chest piece's lightweight design allows for maximum freedom of movement while standard MJOLNIR defense systems provide the resilience that helped make Spartans the stuff of legend.**

**LEFT SHOULDER-COMMAND0**

**The MJOLNIR Mk. V/K variant was developed at the UNSC's Special Warfare Center.**

**RIGHT SHOULDER**

**Developed and tested at UNSC facilities in Essen and Songnam, respectively.**

**KNEES-FA/PARA**

**Designed specifically for airborne units; maximum protection, minimum weight.**

**WRIST-TAC/PAD**

**Dock for the MC5 Individual Data/Net Terminal**

**UTILITY ADD-ONS**

**LEFT LEG-****UA/NxRA**

**Supplemental armor, reactive, non-explosive.**

**RIGHT LEG-****Tactical/Trauma Kit**

**REMEMBER: this is YOURS, for when YOU get hit.**

**HELMET VISOR COLOR****-BLACK-****You can have it in any You can have it in any color you want... as long as it's blackcolor you want... as long as it's black**

**COLORS**

**PRIMARY-FOREST GREEN**

**SECONDARY-WHITE**

**ARMOR ABILITY**

**ACTIVE CAMO**

**(will be able to equip more later at once)**

**CHAPTER 1: THE END…OR IS IT**

**Noble Six looked up as the Pillar Of Autumn rose up out of the ship breaking yard and sped away into space, carrying humanitys best chance of their she goes I thought as I lokked around at the carnage.I slowly got out of the MAC Cannon and walked slowly toward Emile's body.I grabbed the dog tags he always kept inside his armors chest pocket and added them to jorge's and kats tags and unwillingly started to remember each of noble teams Jorge who died manually activated the slip space bomb onboard a covenant corvette: **_**Tell em to make it count ,**_**Kat who was sniped in the head by a jackal:**_**Were does he get off calling a demolition strike on a priority on- ,**_** Carter as he crashed into a scarab blocking Emile's and my path:**_** Your on your own noble…carter out ,**_**and finally Emile who was stabbed from behind by an elite who was trying to prevent him from covering the Autumn in the MAC Cannon but turned around and stabbed the elite with his knife while being held in the air: **_**IM READYYY! HOW BOUT YOU?!**_

_**I**_** didnt count June in because I was sure he was alive after escorting Dr. Halsey to Castle Base.I broke off from my thoughts as as a phantom sped past me, going to engage what little UNSC forces were left on reach. I started going from one corpse to the next(the covenant sure gave me a lot to choose from I thought bitterly) collecting ammo and grenades from all the corpses, human and covenant alike and soon had enough to have max ammo on my assault rifle, shotgun (I took it from emile after saying a small apology,) plasma grenades, and frag grenades. As I walked around savoring my last moments of peace before I fought to my death when I notice a small, fairly intact firebase and started moving toward the door when I heard a small alarm sound and saw multiple turrets pop up from the ground and take aim. I had to think **_**oh shiiit **_**before I was engulfed in a hail of bullets.**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_**So what did you guys think I ask smiling. Kat suddenly comes with the rest of noble team and they all look pissed. Why did you still let us die she asked. Why did you take my shotgun emile calmy asks as he pulls out his knife. June just says hey im still techinically alive whuile carter and Jorge say we died awesomely so were good. Uh guys a LITTLE help HERE they turn and see emile chasing me with his knife while kat tried to blow my head. The three of them all look at each other and say lets get some popcorn.**_


	2. Gone But Not Forgotten

CHAPTER 2

**An Armory An A Interesting Friend**

_June walks up to the monitor. Hey guys June here Lone Wolf told me to tell you guys to please leave reviews because he is currently hiding from Kat and Emile so- June breaks of as an explosion comes from another room. Lone Wolf goes running by screaming bloody murder and is followed by kat and emile. COME HERE I JUST WANT TO PUNCH YOU! NOOO EMILE your punches feel like im being hit by a steel Wolf stops in the monitor room and says help meeeee adudience your my only hope and then takes off. June looks and Lone __Wolf running away and says if there are no more interuptions let the story commence._

_This is computer voices _

**THIS IS MONSTER TALK**

I quickly activate the armor lock ability I had taken from emile (hoping he wouldn't mind) and feel the bullets bounce off the supershields awesome protecting abilities. I knew the shield would run out soon and was hoping the turrents would over heat or identify me as a friendly NON-alien freak. Finally I hear the sound of the guns heat regulators stop the turrents and at the right moment because my armors lock ability ran out as I started to run to cover I heard something unexpected. Unkown hostile has been scanned and identified as friendly Spartan commander. Welcome Jay-B312 and please enjoy your stay at Shield Base. I sighed in relief as the turrents red targeting lasers turned green and the sunk back into the ground. I walked up to the bases door, a very thick titanium door, that had been already broken and busted into. I walked into the base and followed the signs painted into the walls that lead me to the bases control room. I noticed that once I walked into the hallway that was a straight shot down to the room I noticed how their were barricades and metal shields that you could kneel behind or shoot through the looking space and their were sandbags in the middle with mounted machine guns in the middle at different parts of the hallway and all the "Guard Stations" I passed were littered with marine and ODST bodies either drapped over the sandbags or mounted guns or slumped against the barricades. Apperantly these soldiers had made a last stand once they knew all the off-planet transports were gone. Or maybe not I thought as I saw a very high level GENERAL leaning against the wall. I took off the ODST helmet he had probably taken from a dead ODST when there was a lull in a battle and took off and then inserted the hud cameras data storage chip and inserted it into the back off my helmet.

Sgt. Baker 9th HellJumpers Divison

Date: Unkown

Time:Unkown

Warning: different personnel using helmet take off or be arr-arr-ar-Welcome General Franklin Rubio

Initiating HUD Camera Video 00009845

General sir. The Covenant have momentarily stopped attacking your orders. How many men are left? Out of the 200 Marines And 300 ODST that gathered here we only have about 50 Marines and 100 ODST sir. Hmmm….Sigh tell the men that we are making are last stand here damn ONI making us stay to protect some lously "secret experimental figate". Sir what will you do with the armorys code and the encrypted coordinates to the frigate? Im locking them in the control room and rigging the door with so many frags that it would kill four hunters no problem. Sir why don't we just take the coordinates and use the frigate to esca-because soldier there are no pilots here and I don't even have the authority to have the axcess code to decrypt the code. I will tell all of you men this though, even though we will die here we will make sure its damn crowded in hell before we go! YEEEEEEAAAAAHHH! The gathered marines and ODST shouted cries of "get some" and "hell yeah" before an explosion was heard and plasma started to fly every where. I could tell from the video the soldiers fought hard but it was like an ant trying to stop someone from stepping on it. Slowly the gathered men were overwhelmed by the endless waves of covenant. Soon the general was captured and was being held of the ground. Any last words human that might convince us to let you live. Ugh- yeah cough cough I do behind that door is some pretty interesting shield tech that has your symbol on it, cough, cough it will help us kill you all. The elites eyes widened and he ordered one of his brothers to go open the door. When the elite was about to open the door the general shouted into the ODST helmets Comm to any remaining forces THIS UNSC GENERAL FRANKLIN RUBIO SAYING OOH TO THE FUCKING RAH SPLIT LIIIIPPPPSSS. Theres a big explosion and the general is send flying into a wall. He looks up and sees that the remaining covenant had been killed in the blast but he knew he was dying. Not only was the ODST helmets Stamina Bar or the health bar flashing and red but he looked down and saw a giant piece of the control rooms door buried inside his chest. As he slowly faded away I heard him say to any one who is still alive and finds this I want you to….promise this dead man a favor…..dont….let….the legacy of reach….the Spartans stories…and our sacrifice be in vain…don't..dont…don't die fighting…save yourself and liiiiiivv-…

HUD CAMERA TRANSMISSION INTERUPTED

ERROR 412312

VIDEO FEED CUT OFF.

I took out the storage chip and, putting it back into the helmet, laid it down next to the general and closed his eyes before taking his dog tags and adding them to noble teams. I remembered what he said and decided on two things. One, I was gonna get off reach and keep the promise I had made to the dead man and too I was gonna get some cool toys from the armory. I walked into command room and noticed that all the systems were still intact(I guess the doors had managed to protect the consoles when the frags exploded. I did notice however that there was a small piece of metal not from the door inserted in the security turrent's console so that they couldn't be turned off(so that's why they attacked me).I activated the bases scanners and saw that I the only living being, human and covenant included, around this base for miles. I had the holo projector display a 3d view of the base and saw that the armory was close. I looked around and found the armorys acxess code and the encrypted coordinates to the secret ONI experimental prototype frigate and took that as well. I walked down to the end of the hall and turned right, then left, then another right before I was standing in front of the biggest set of metal doors I had ever seen.I quickly inserted the code combination(2530) and with a big hissing noise they doors unlocked and went upwards. I walked in and noticed that the armory was pretty empty, only a warthog, four crates of ammo, and a couple ofweapons were still here. I quickly went to the weapons and exchanged my pistol for a DMR, and grabbed a sniper and put itin the middle of my back with the DMR strapped on my left side with the barrel pointing to the lower right and strapped my assault rifle on the right side of my back with its barrel pointing left. I was about to go too the warthog when I saw a flash of blue. I slowly went to a corner and shoved aside some empty containers that were in the way and discovered a doorway. I went inside and two covenant energy swords on a wall. I took them and strapped them to my outer thighs and noticed a strange, blue energy cell of some sort and put that in a pocket in my armor. As I walked out I saw another doorway blocked by empty containers(I could see because I was looking at them from the side now) and when I moved them aside I saw a metal door. I pushed the green button next to it and it opened with a silent hisss. As I walked inside I felt a wave of excitement hit me, there was a PELICAN INSIDE. I happily ran over to it and climbed into the back. In the back I saw more ammo and a strange black container inside with the ONI symbol on it. I walked over to it, hesitated, then opened it and got floored. There was an A.I chip inside. Its center was glowing green and and saw a small holo projector inside the container and put the chip in. I waited and then was greeted by a green a.i. Finally I thought everyone got killed on this planet she said. The a.i was a female ODST, minus the helmet, with light green shoulder length hair, forest green eyes, and large breasts. Sje looked at me and said sadly everyones dead aren't they. I was so shocked that she acutally showed emotion that I could only nod. She started crying green electric tears and since I was a Spartan I didn't know how to comfort her. I knelt down and said a little unceartinly hey its alright im still alive so that techinically means not everyones dead. She looked up and I guess I had made her feel better because she stopped crying. Sorry she hiccupped I am an a.i that was meant to be deprogrammed because they thought I showed too much emotion when it came to humanity but enough of that my names wheeler whats yours? My names Jay I'm Spartan-B-,she suddenly cut me off and finished my sentence, 312 only known surviving member of noble team and call sign is noble six. I looked at her. Sorry I pulled up your file from the restricted information in the ONI servers here. I just nodded and said well im cool with you knowing that. So what do we to do now thers no way off the planet she asked me half sadly, half curiously. Well I have a proposition for you wheeler do you want to escape with me? She immediately nodded her head and I continued well I happen to know theres a frigate nearby but the precise coordinates are encrypted and I was thinking if you can decrypt the info we can take this pelican and fly to it and leave this planet. I showed her the encrypted data I had downloaded on my TAC/PAD and she laughed. Please a childish encryption like that is easy to break just plug me into your helmet and ill get to work on it while you prep the pelican. I nodded and "yanked her" out of the projector and pluged her into my helmet. I felt a cold shiver run across my back at the feeling and started to load the pelican, including attaching the warthog onto the pelican. When I was finished I got into the pilot seat and as the thrusters fired up i heard wheeler say in the back of my mind I did it! I drove the pelican through a giant hole in the wall since the hangar doors were blasted shut and asked wheeler so were do I go? Just keep going straight and after about six hours you should see a giant tree infested crater. That is the location of the secret ONI ship building yard and where our ride home is.I nodded as I put the pelican in full throttle and sot off toward it, but I was so busy on getting there I didn't notice a banshee rise off the ground and speed off toward the closest cluster of corvettes.

END

_Lone Wolf finally manages to calm Kat and Emile down by telling them they will be mentioned in more of the chapters and turns to the monitor._

_Well guys what do you think I know im posting these a little,all of noble team cough "Very", fast but I had already wrote out a rough draft of at least four chapters so im really excited on what you all will think_

_This is Lone Wolf signing out and before I forget there will be a little bit of naruto in here but only two give my character the sharingan and the rinnegan and before yall start trying to sick noble team on me I want to say please let me take this story in the direction I want it to and try to understand why im giving my character these awesome powers_


	3. A New Friend

HELLS HIGHWAY

_Sup yall Lone Wolf here again and still alive and kicking from avoiding kat and emile(I glare at carter,Jorge and june who look away whistling) no thanks to you guys anyway ive decided to give my character the sharingan and the rinnegan but he wont be able to unlock all of their abilities until much later and the last new friend I meet will have some eye power im gonna make up that dabbles in demonic arts anyway heres the next shouts out "quick grab Wolfs popcorn" noooooooo mmmyyyyy pppooooppppcccccoooorrrrnnnn n._

Disclaimer I don't own halo, Rosario + Vampire, and naruto

**Chapter 3 A New Friend**

**Soo.. how are we gonna get of the planet jay? Wheeler I have a totally fool proof, and awesome plan I said confidently as I drove the pelican over the destroyed ruins of my planet, my home, reach. I looked at the destroyed ruins that had once been noble teams base of operations and sighed. Jay… I heard wheeler say sadly don't get caught in the past, but look forward to the future. Sorry wheeler I said looking at her then smiling widely behind my visor. Anyway like I was saying my awesome plan isss, Wheeler leaned as far as the holo projector would allow her and waiting expanctly for some elaborate plan, were gonna steal a covenant corvette and fly to earth I shouted out confidently with a big smile. Wheeler sweatdropped, sighed, then said after a big breath BAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAA how will you steal it when you have no army or a squad of Spartans to help you kill all the personnel and even if you killed them all how would you escape when neither you or I know how to activate their slip-space and theirs still the matter of the rest of the covenants fleet above reach. I winced as she pierced my eardrums and said to her in a dull voice, Way to overkill my plan girl. Im just stating the obvious she said in a-matter-of-fact-voice. So do you know any way else off this planet because if not my plans the only way out of here. She sighed, no I haven't and since your plans the best out of 100 possible simu-her eyes suddenly widened and she started gasping. Wheeler whats wrong I asked her and though my helmet didn't let me show it I was concerned. You had better drop the corvette plan and go with the finding the ONI frigate. Why? We don't have a crew for it. I can pilot a frigate alone I had forgotten that I could do that because I was originally meant for a frigate. Ok that still doesn't explain why you looked scared. I detected several capital ships, five to be exact, closing in on the frigates location, apparently they,ve found it and don't want anyone to use it to get off planet. Damn I cursed as I quickly turned the pelican around and, speeding the pelican up to full throttle, I quickly rushed to the frigates location.**

_Some Time Later_

I had quickly gotten halfway to the location thanks to the pelicans speed but I had to stop using its full power because the engines would have overheated if I had keep up the speed and the pelican would have exploded. Not something I wanted to experience. Wheeler how much time do we have before the covenant start glassing the ship. We have approximately six hours before the capital ships reach the frigate. Ok how much time until WE get there? Four hours she said in a short breath, as if she had to fight for the information. Sorry she said to me still breathing hard, since the covenant have destroyed every orbiting satellite I had to enter their main capital ships mainframe to get that exact time because that capital ship is the only one that has its information on their ships in both sangeheli(A.N please someone show me how you spell elite in their language) and English to boast to the others there not afraid of us entering their network. Ok you just sit back and rest then ill get us to the friga- the pelicans radar started to ping. I looked at the radar and saw 10 enemy blips and….. 2 FRIENDLY blips. Shit icursed as I saw that, this just haaad to happen. Wheeler I need a second opinion. "On what?" well look at the radar and you'll see. She looked at the radar, sighed and said " you have to stop for them". But if I do we might not make it to the frigate in time. And you'll be no better then the covenant she said think about it how would you feel if you were there and you saw a pelican pass you rather then try to save you think about the despair and hopelessness those two people will feel if you abandon them. I thought about it, if I was down there I would have been crying in despair if I saw that scene. I debated and weighed the pros and cons of each of the two decisions and finally made my mind up. Were going in and saving those two soldiers and here is what ill make those covenant bastards say. One, we regret attacking reach, two, we regret landing on reach, and finally we regret we just lost a shit load of men to the UNSC MOTHER FUCKING SPARTAN TEAMS I yelled out the last bit as I pumped my arm into the air. After a couple of minutes of flying I finally saw the battle between the covenant and those two unknown soldiers and I was suddenly glad I had decided to stop. One of the soldiers was a FREAGIN SPARTAN LIKE ME. The other was a ODST. They were in the middle fighting and I decided to hang back and see them in action. The Spartan was in the thick of it, taking on five zealots in knife-to-energy sword combat. The elites were facing him one at a time because of their sense of "honor". The elite he was currently facing rushed the big Spartan with his energy sword raised in a feint while trying to punch him in the gut. The Spartan stabbed the fist that was holding the energy sword then quickly blocked the punch while punching the lite in the face. The Spartan then withdrew the hand and stabbed the elite in the neck. The elite stood for a moment then collapsed with blood spurting from the neck wound. The Spartan took the energy sword for his own then turned to face the other elites. The elites, who where ferious there friend had been killed, charged him all at once but before they could even take one step they were quickly killed by the ODST who was using two snipers at once, which impressed me greatly. The ODST went over to the Spartan and what surprised me is that he dropped the snipers and I quickly realized they were out of ammo. What shocked me even more was that the ODST took of her helmet(I couldn't tell it was a girl from far away because of the helmet) and hugged the Spartan and he hugged her back. I guess they thought they were gonna die because there were five hunters shuffling up to them with their fuel rod arms powering up. Wheeler take control of the pelicans Auto-Chaingun while I go on top of the pelican with a sniper that way if I miss or cant reload fast enough you can kill them easily. Ok she said as I put the pelican on auto-pilot and ordered it to hover. On the ground the hunters had finished powering up their fuel rods and were about to attack.

The big m ale Spartan was standing in front of the female ODST, apparently ready to die for her, when suddenly five sniper shots rang out, hitting all of the hunters in the face and killing them instantly. The female ODST quickly put her helmet on now that she was not going to die and they both looked up at the sound of my voice on the comms. Yow hats up new friends this is Spartan B-312 call sign noble six but you call me either jay or six I said as the pelican landed and the back opened. Hi im Spartan B-034 Adam, call sign is dragon one. The female ODST spoke this time, my name is erin and I believe a little respect is involved here. I raised my eyebrow inside my helmet, why should I show respect. Because im a sergeant spartan. Well I believe I shouldn't and since you obviously cant see what rank I am by the helmet ill tell you. Im a commander girlie. The ODST's eyes widened and she immediately saluted me, Sorry sir I was not aware of your ran-she stopped at my laughing and she grew a tick mark on her head. What the hell is so funny. Im sorry its just don't salute me I hate it when people try to show me respect at the cost of their free will and plus I plan on becoming yall friend so friends don't salute friends. They both shrugged adam spoke up. "So where were you going before you saved us erin asked. After I quickly explained what wheeler had told me. Well lets get going already man I cant believe there's another way off this planet adam said in a happy voice while pumping his arm. We all jumped into the pelican and quickly flew away toward the direction of the frigate.

END

_Well what did you guys think of the latest sorry the chapters are short its just I get tired as im typing this because tommorows a school day so I have to go to bed so see yall later_


	4. One Weird Slip-Space Ride

HELLS HIGHWAY

_Whats up guys its lone wolf again and even though only a few people have read this story I will continue to write new chapters. I AM A ROCK. Anyway heres a little overview of Adam-034's armor since I didn't include it in the last chapter_

_EVA-Extra Vehicular Activities_

_Chest-Collar/Grenadier_

_Left Shoulder-__**MJOLNIR Mark V**_

_Right Shoulder-CQC_

_Visor-Black with Skull_

_Wrist-__**Tactical/UGPS**_

_**Knees-Grenadier**_

_**Utility Add-On-Left Outer Thigh-UA/NxRA**_

_**Right Outer Thigh-UA/CHOBHAM**_

_Ok now that that's out of the way lets get this start-WHHIIZZZZ!_

_A sniper round whizzes past it June stop using me for target practice._

_Im surprised you doged it lets see how well you dogde when I use my high-velocity armor piercing rounds. I sweatdrop and start running away._

_Audience! Ignore this and please enjoy the chapter._

CHAPTER 4: WHAT THE FLIIPP HAPPENED!

Hey jay adam yells at me that capital ship is getting closer bro. I know I yell back while going as fast as possible, these things weren't built for speed you know.

Wheeler took this moment to say her share. Well if you would fly at full speed we could get there faster. WHAAT! You mean to tell me you haven't been flying at full speed adam said angrily and I chose to defend myself before the elite size Spartan 3 tried to kill me.

Hey if I fly at full speed we run the risk of blowing up so go sit back down with your girlfriend bro and enjoy the flippin flight. Grumbling, adam reluctantly sat back down with erin, the female ODST and his girlfriend, and I continued to focus on flying. After a while I caught sight of a huge crater that was overgrown with trees. Wheeler poped into view with the holo projector and said our destination is in that crater.

I was confused. I couldnt see anything and I was about to ask wheeler if her programming was ok when a thousand red laser sight dots suddenly appeared on the hull of the pelican. _Unidentified ship this is a restricted area turn around, present the password, or be destroyed by the MAC cannons aimed at your ship._

Adam and erin looked at each other, then at me, then asked me well whats your plan. Easy I said confidently. Wheeler can you hack into those turrents defense netwo-already done jay wheeler said as the MAC Cannon turrents stopped targeting us and the computerized voice said _Welcome special guests to the ONI ship-building yard and current resting place of the UNSC Halcyon Class Battle Cruiser Hells Highway._

Adam, Erin, and I were shocked to say the least. We were expecting a frigate not a battle cruiser. Wheeler I said while slowly turning to her can you still pilot this thing without the help of other pilots. Hmmm…. No I cant she said calmy. WHHHHAAATTT we all yelled at her as we started freaking out. Wait there might still be a way to pilot it. Her words stoped our headless chicken-like freaking and I said hopefully how can you.

Well according to this stations records and my scans there are marines, ODST, PILOTS, and several prominent researchers and engineers aboard this vessel and I have no doubt they will be willing to help once they hear about the current ! I cried out joyfully for a little bit before I turned to wheeler, adam, and erin. Alright adam I want you in charge of waking up the marines, engineers, erin I want you to wake up the ODST because they just flat out hate us Spartans and wheeler I want you in charge of the ships and the stations MAC Cannons. Expecting trouble six? Yeah I got a feeling that the covenant will be coming here will the ship powers up and we get everyone un-frozen and combat ready. Now since everyone knows what there gonna do lets get on that battleship and get everything ready!

We landed in the docking chamber (section E) and when we landed erin and adam headed for the cryo chambers while I went to the command bridge to upload wheeler and look at the ships inventory. After I uploaded wheeler I took a look at the equipment around me and I wasn't surprised by what I saw, computer junk I couldn't understand or use. I jumped up with a start and pulled out my assault rifle as I heard the doorway hiss. I pointed my gun at the intruders and said halt or be blown away motherfuckers. Wait one of them said and I noticed two things , one they were humans, and two they were wearing pilot uniforms. One of them steped forward and said "a Spartan named adam informed us of the situation, were the pilots that are here to help you're A.I".I nodded, put away the assault rifle, and procedded to the observation deck.

I had reached the observation deck and was talking with some of the scientists who had decided to make it their lab because it added "prospective" to their work when alarms sounded and the sound of a hundred MAC's firing was heard, followed by the acommpaing feeling of a earthquake was felt. Wheeler what did you fire at I asked as I rushed to the command bridge. Well it was just a bunch of little covenant frigates but they were there to test our defenses and now im sensing 20 capital ships converging on our location. Ill be able to hold of that number of ships for about 10 minutes with the MAC cannons before the capital ships find and destroy all the MAC's. Ok and how's the ships powering up process coming along? Well all systems are at 100% except the reactor which is at 80%. And how long does it need? About 8 minutes to completely power up and 2 to get all hands that are able to control a turrent to man one and to assist the Ground MACs in buying us some time.

It wasn't long until the capital ships had arrived and all hell was breaking loose. We had managed to get airborne and ready to enter slipspace when the last ground MACS were destroyed and we were outnumbered still 6:1. Wheeler tell all hands to prepare for slipspace entry. But six if we enter slipspace right here and now we have only a 50% chance not not dying from running into one of the capital ships. It's a risk we have to take or we will have a 100% chance of death. Alright all hands prepare for slip-space she said this all of the blast-proof glass was covered with titanium blast doors. Slip-space drive intitating in 3..2..1. slip-space iniati- wait multiple energy signatures detected from all six capital ships, there entering slip-space too! Whaat and whats gonna happen? Simple if we collide in slip-space we have three options, one we all die, two we all teleport to a black hole, or three all of the ships except for one are destroyed with all their crew and are teleported to alternate dimesion but since that has never happened in any of the past innicends we cant rely on that option. I sighed well were gonna have to hope we get teleported to the black hole and we all escape so yyaaaayyy.

Wheeler sweat dropped then smiled and said your stupidity knows no bounds but its one of the reasons I still like being your partner tell you what if we survive ill find a way to become life-sized, be able to touch things and become your sister since you've never had a family besides noble team. My breath caught in my throat and I started to cry but luckily my helmet hid them and said ill take you up on that offer but first lets see where we end up and right at that moment every ship entered slip-space, the covenant hoping to die along with their enemy in the slip-space while the humans hoping to survive somehow and the next thing evry single person, alien and human. Saw was a flash of white hot light that seared their corneas and caused every one besides the to Spartans on the hells highway to be knocked uncouncness while they were all sent into their unknown destinys.

Even for me the light was burning my eyes even though I had a visor especially a black one it was piercing it and the last thing I thought as I lost coucisenss and we were taken out of the light was _Is that earth?_

**END**

_Well what did you guys think I know that's its still short and everything so I promise the next one will be a lot longer and if it isn't carter and emile over there, they both waved from the MAC cannon they were at, will shoot me with that railgun._


	5. HellJumping

HELLS HIGHWAY

_Yo bros and gals lone wolf here saying im finally back im sry about the wait but ive been having a lot of trouble with homework, come on im a high school student give me a break and as we speak im still doing it but I digress soooo on with the sh- lone wolf suddenly ducks as a sniper shot whizzes past him. "damn it I juust missed that story abandoning idiot" june says as he takes aim again. Noo wait I can explain, less talking more running. Readers enjoy while I try to survive._

Owww… I said as I slowly woke up from the cold floor and got to my feet. I jumped when Wheeler suddenly popped into view in front of me, "you guys ok?" "Yea" I said as I walked over to adam and shook him awake.

"Uggghh.. did somebody get the number of that wraith that hit me?"I laughed and the pilots with (who had recovered by now) us laughed as well.I looked at wheeler before asking "Sooo wheeler do you know where in the blazes are we because that planet looks to much like earth to my liking".

"Well I hate to break it to you but that is earth" wheeler said as she looked at me. Me and adam looked at each other and then started to run around and scream at the top of our lungs. Wheeler looked at us both before sighing and shouted at the top of her lungs while smacking us with an electric baton that flew out of nowhere, "BAAAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAASSSSSS SS LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE". "Owww" we both said as we rubbed our heads. "This is earth but as we were going through that weird slip-space I scanned it and hacked into some satelittes that appear to be 20th century orbiting around this earth and concluded that we have achieved my third option that was every ship is destroyed except for one and are sent into another dimension." "Wait" I said as adam and I processed this info, "So your telling us that we are in another dimension and its not in the 25th century yet". "That's right and they don't appear to have the technology to colonize or terra-form planets".

"Well I would freak but I already did that so im just gonna do these three things, first I want to know if we will be stuck here forever, two I want wheeler to send out clarion spy drones and land drones with enough fuel and camera footage for six months( because I don't want to take chances) to get up to speed on current events and if theres anything courious, and three I want you adam to get everyone here up to speed on whats happened".

Both adam and wheeler nodded before going on their nodded as they both got going on their job as I stayed in the bridge to make sure the pilots were ok and before I left the bridge I turned to wheeler and said, "Wheeler", she looked up from the screen she was using to get the drones ready. "What is it jay?" " I was wondering if you could also get some pelicans and albatross ships out to salvage everything we can from those covenant ship wrecks and to also destroy anything we cant bring here so nothing will land in this earths hands because I can already tell these nations love weapons of alien and massive firepower to kill each other". Wheeler nodded as she immedietly started these operations while I walked out of the bridge to grab the giant captains room before anyone else could and grabbed some sleep.

_Time Skip: Six Months_

As I walked through the halls(with my helmet off) I passed marines and ODST's they would give me high five's and the female populance would lick their lips when I passed and wink at me, making me blush, and I hurried out of the area before I got jumped. These types of things were common now that the crew had been informed about what had happened six months ago they were very friendly toward me, even the ODST and that surprised me, and while the guys would drink coke with me(I despised alchol) the girls would try to slip me beer in my cokes so they could try to…have some fun with a drunk spartan.

I sighed as I headed to the bridge of the UNSC Hells Highway to see what wheeler had managed to salvage and reverse-engineer the covenant tech that we had taken from the wrecks but that was not all we had found. Apparently the covenant ships that had followed us and had been destroyed by the powerful slip-space rupture, but these ships had been carrying elites, about 30, and four hunters that had refused to take part in the attack on reach because they did not believe in the Great Journey and chose to not fight. This had landed them in jail for as long as they declared themselves not a part of the covenant. Of course as soon as we freed them from the wreckage and explained to them who we were and what had happened they asked to join our ship. Of course, the marines and ODST had been fighting their species since the Human-Covenant War began so they were a little hesitant as first about accepting them into the ship but over the course of the six months they had been slowly accepted and had made friends with everyone onboard.

Some of the elites were even(it still confused me to think about it) flirting and going out with some of the female marines and ODST!.

As I finally entered the bridge I smiled as I saw adam and my adopted sister/A.I wheeler in one of their favorite pastimes since we got to this alternate universe, and that was… playing chess on three chessboards!

Adam looked confident as he shifted all the pieces on the boards and declared checkmate with all three. "Ha try to beat me now wheeler" adam said while smiling as he collected a pile of money I hadent seen.

Wheeler studied the board before moving a single piece on each before saying with a slight smirk "checkmate". "WHHHHHAAAATTT"! "That's imposs"- are you forgetting that im a "smart" A.I that knows every single chess menuever. Adam just grumbled as wheeler had a nearby marine cart it away to a vault in the bridge. "What are you gonna do with all that money anyway you're an A.I!". "Well ill think of something"

Wheeler said as the holograms of the chess boards disappeared. Adam stopped his grumbling as he saw me and wheeler nodded at me with a smile. "Good your awake and you;ll be happy to know that all drones that we send out have returned." I smiled before using my serious face. "Alright what's the situation?" "Wheeler turned to the giant screen in the bridge as different scenes came through, most of them I knew about such as ww1,ww2,Vietnam, etc.

I was about to ask why even show me this when I already knew about it when I saw a school around a cemetery setting with a moon in the distance and if that didn't blow my mind I saw normal people turning into reptilian, and other types of monsters. I looked at wheeler with a shocked expression hidden by my visor. "Umm wheeler what did I just see?" Wheeler turned to meet my visor covered eyes. "Well according to the information gathered from my drones this is a school called youkai academy that apperantly teaches beings that don't exsit in our universe called monsters to co-exsit with humanity even though many of them have prosecuted by humans."

I nodded as I processed this information and thought about my next course of action. "Hmmm wheeler do you recommend going to this school to start with our ally gathering, I sure this world is very greedy and while im sure the leader of this place is a good person I don't want to make any dictator-like allies." Wheeler just nodded. "it is a wise choice jay this schools leader or "Headmaster" is a good person that loves his students." "Well its official then" I stated with a grin, "we are going to youkai academy so wheeler I want you to prepare two HEV's(human entry vehicles for you non-halo fans) with our weapons of choice and a force of 100 ODST standing by just in case we need some extra backup." Wheeler nodded as she began the necassery preperations while I grabbed adam and went to the HEV drop pod carrier zone.

_Six minutes later_

I was asleep In my HEV, along with adam when we were woken up with a start to an alarm sounding and the hatches below us opening. Wheeler's image popped up on one of the little screens in the HEV and smiled. "Well boys I hope you enjoy the experience that got the ODST's their motto of "jumping feet first into hell." That's all she had time to say before we were punched straight to earth by the powerful thrusters on the HEV launching platform. All I could say of that experience was a single phrase. "THIS IS AN AWESOME WAY TO DIE!"

The thrill of flying of hundreds of miles an hour toward the ground and not making it was very cool but adam ruined the moment when I turned on one of the screens to check on him and all I heard was this. "…SNNOOORRRREEE" That would have made me flip onto my head anime style(A.N someone pls tell me what that's called when a character flips to the ground anime style) but I was strapped in so I did the next best thing. "ADAM YOU PIECE OF SHIT WAKE UP YOUR RUINING THE AWESOMNESS OF THIS MOMENT" That almost got the desired effect from him because he woke up but what he said made me face-fault. "Ehh wake me when where there this is boring" I sighed before chanting in my head, "_enjoy the moment and ignore him, enjoy the moment and ignore him."_ I was cut off however as I felt the HEV lurch as we hit the atmosphere and start our very rocky descent. As the ground came up the metal chute on the top of the HEV's opened up and slowed us down but I still thought it was fast so I only thought of one thing to let me laugh it off, _man I hope this gives adam a headache from hell when we hit._

_POV Tskune_

Tskune looked up from the homework he had scattered in his room and saw two shooting stars. "(Wow two shooting stars) he thought fascinated. "I only have one wish and that's is pls let me get the courage to tell moka how I feel.

_POV JAY_

As adam and I hit the ground we made trenches until we stopped in small craters that were smoking. I was the first to get out, grabbing the DMR and the green energy sword (found in an armory on reach) I had taken from a base on reach and made sure ther was power going to the bubble shield ability in the slot in the back of my armor. Once I finished gearing up I noticed adam hadn't gotten out of his pod yet so I walked to the front of the HEV and knocked on the hatch once, twice and was greeted by a flying hatch that slammed into me and send me flying into the ground a few feet away. Adam got out fully geared with a gravity hammer and a rocket launcher and went over to were I had landed. Adam looked in the crater and said "dude you alive in there?" I raised my thumb up before saying "this is not a awesome way to die bro. "Sorry jay I didn't see you." I just glare at him before saying, "you did that on purpose didn't you just because I didn't wake you up before we hit the ground." I couldn't see his face but I could swear he was laughing his ass off. "Noo and its not my fault you were in front of the hatch when I punched it." "Whatever man lets just get this done im hungry."

_POV_

The headmaster of youkai academy looked through his magical mirror at the new armored arrivals and decided to get them to head his way before they potentially harmed his students. _"Hmmm I sense a great change approaching this school, but I only hope its for the better._

_POV-B312 AKA JAY_

As adam and I walked through the creepy cemetery setting around the school I couldn't help but feel that we were being watched. That theory proved to be correct when giant strands of what looked like webbing came shooting at me out of the thick trees. I jumped backwards while adam simply caught some in his hand and pulled, causing a VERY large spider to come out. "Man jay these things are ugly motherfuckers." I looked at him in confusion. "Why say things are there more." Adam looked up at me as he punched the thing in one of its eyes causing it to go flying backwards a ways with greenish-blue blood coming from its damaged socket. "Dude check your radar." I looked at was shocked at the multiple red dots on it. "HOW DID THEY SNEAK UP ON US." Adam looked at me while shaking his head, "dude how the hell did you survive reach when you don't even know to check your radar every few minutes." I thought for a moment before saying "uhh I don't know luck." Adam just looked at me for a while and I could tell he was kinda shocked. "Man and he's supposed to be in charge were screwed." I would have argued with him more but more of those giant spiders took this time to attack since they saw we were distracted.

_END_

_Well y'all what did you think im sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I have been very busy with high school and im stressing over a big Spanish three test tomorrow so ive been kinda busy. On a side note can you guys decide for me this should I have my characters join when saizou attacks moka and tskune causing moka to go all psycho powerful vampire on him or should I have them join when there at mizores home to go skying or whatever anyway PEACE OUT BRO'S_

_AND GALS_


	6. Sword In The Jungle

_HELLS HIGHWAY_

_Whats up yall lone wolf B-312 back and kicking though sadly I didn't pass my Spanish test but that aside ive noticed a lot of people viewing my story but come on people leave reviews do it or ill sick adam-034 on yall but without futher ado let the story start….right now…. Any minute… JUNE HIT THE FREAKIN SWITCH!_

_Chapter Six: Hoplite Base_

"Dang it adam how many of these ugly bugs are there" I shouted out as I shot a controlled burst from my assault rifle at another giant spider, the bullets ripped through the spiders body and caused major damage to it but it still managed to stand up and continue shooting web at me and adam. This was only one of twenty that were surrounding us. Adam was dealing with fifteen of them while I was dealing with five. Adam was killing mainly by punching and kicking while I was shooting because these ones were some kind of ranged type of spiders while the ones that adam was dealing with were more heavily armored as far as spiders went and couldn't shoot webbing, they seem to have developed a type of deal that benefited both of them the web-shooting ones would trap and make webs for the bigger ones while the bigger ones would give the smaller more frail looking spiders protection from other predators in the forest.

As I dodged another string of webbing I decided to try a different approach. I ran straight at them while avoiding their strings of webbing and proceeded to use cqc tatics on them and it proved highly successful because while my bullets had been puncturing their hides and wounding them they seemed to have a high tolerance for ranged attacks while my punches and kicks were causing much more damage and I managed to take out four of the five while the last one had managed to trap in a web while I had been chasing it.

The spider crawled over to me on the web with a very hungry look and saliva/venom dripping from its fangs. "Heh now I may look shiny and tasty but you don't want to eat me am nothing but awesome muscles and bones oh and metal." The spider just looked at me for a second before trying to bite me and inject its inside melting venom into me but all it got was a mouth full of shields as a I saw a small portion of my shields go down. The spider looked pissed and I saw it walk over to one of the heavy armored spiders that wasn't trying to kill adam and spoke to in a series of clicks and mandible gestures

. Once they were done they both started toward me and I decided that now was a good time to get some help via adam so I contacted him on my helmets comm link. "Uh adam I hate to bother you but could you pls HEEEELLLPPPP MMMMMEEEEEEE!." Hold bro these things are kinda tough so your just gonna have to wait man." "Damn it adam now is so not the time," I said as the two spiders got closer. I suddenly thought that maybe I could reach my energy sword but as I tried to move my arms I found that even with my augmented strength I could barly make my hand move an inch. As I struggled the spiders kept coming until they were right in my face but before they could do do anything a sound similar to a hammer hitting something was heard before another one of those spiders came flying through the sky until it landed on both of the other spiders. Adam came running up a few moments later, "sorry bud I would have used the gravity hammer sooner but they were way to close for me to pull it out" adam said as he used the gravity hammers blade part to cut the webbing holding me down until I was freed. I looked at the three spiders and saw that they had crushed each other under there own weight.

"Well that was interesting", I thought as adam and I continued past the spiders toward our original location.

While we walked I noticed that once you got used to the creepy cemetery setting around this place and the killer bugs it was actually kind of pleasant. As we continued to walk I finally saw the school and bunches of kids walking around chatting, doing homework, or simply eating so I assumed it was lunchtime for them.

"Alright we've arrived at the school now what?" Adam said as he looked at the school and its sorroundings.

"Well lets hold off the intial contact with the guy in charge till tomorrow I want to continue to scope out the area" I said as I slowly began to back away from the school with adam behind me.

Before we leave I noticed a teen with black hair, black eyes, and an unmuscluar frame be grabbed from behind by someone other dude with his two flunkies.

As they left I started to follow while telling adam to contact the Hells Highway to start trying to find a suitable base site.

I followed the bullies quietly, showing my skills that I had honed with june, without alerting them to my presence. Finally they stopped and and the leader by the way he acted slammed the younger looking boy against a tree.

"Alright punk", I heard him start to say, "I warned you to stay away from moka already, she's my girl and I wont have you steal her from me."

The boy impressed me by instead of cowering and submitting he instead said, "No moka is not your girl, she doesn't even like you"

The leader of the gang punched the kid in the jaw, almost knocking him out before saying, "So what ive claimed her and it doesn't matter if she doesn't like me because she will submit to me and then ill re-train her until she's my faithful little whore who will do anything I say and so that no one finds out im afraid that im gonna have to kill you."

I had heard enough. That gut was evil and while I wanted to kill him I had to make sure not to get on the leader of this schools bad side so I quickly ran out of the trees and slammed into him, causing him to let go of the younger guy and crash into a tree with blood flying out of his mouth.

"Who are you, wait nevermind why ask a dead man his name, men take care of him."

The evil one spoke these words and his men started transforming until they were what appeared to be ogres.

They were as tall as an elite and wore loincloths with shoulder armor with spikes on it and they wielded two spike covered clubs each. One of them rushed me and swung both of his clubs, obviously expecting me to go down but it was surprised when I grabbed both of the clubs and just held him off with not even a visible effort. The orc only had time to grunt with surprise before I rushed in right up to his face and punch him one time, immedietly knocking him out and then I swiftly reached out behind be to block one of the clubs of the other one then did a sweeping kick that took his legs out from under him, and he fell on a rock and was knocked out.

The leader of the two looked scared as I approached him and, lifting him up to my face, I said, "Listen you ugly piece of shit if I catch you anywhere near this guy again ill blow your brains out, I showed him my assault rifle, and toss you into the jungle for the spiders."

The guy could only nod as I dropped him and watched as he run with what was possibly piss trailing down his leg.

With that settled I turned to leave and regroup with adam

(A.N hey guys sorry for the interruption but im gonna be trying something and that is should I switch from doing the first person point of view to the third person point of view or should I stick with what I got plse respond immediately but I will be testing third person view in this chapter)

Tskune could not believe it, one minute he thought saizou was gonna kill him and then out of nowhere this huge armored person dashes in and in the blink of an eye had taken down saizou's goons and had sent saizou himself running away in fear. Tskune was about to thank the stranger when he looked where the guy had been only to see nothing.

"_Oh well I might as well had back to the school"_, Tskune thought as he ran off in the direction of the school

Noble six watched from the shadows as the kid ran off. He was about to continue to scout when adam contacted him via his comm link. "_Yo six I finally found a base site so if you want you can come back to me and we'll start working on getting the base up and running"_

"_Got it adam im heading out toward your location Six out". After six was done talking he started walking through the forest and as he was passing through a more rocky terrain he noticed strange carvings off to the side and decided to investigate._

_As he got closer to the symbol he saw that it was actually carved into a stone wall and the carving, some kind of swirl design with an arrow on it that made it resemble a leaf, was actually pointing at a lever with the arrow part of the symbol._

_Jay(A.N noble six sry I keep switching the names ill try to stop that) pulled the lever and felt the ground shake as the stone wall lifted up and revealed a dark passageway leading down into the ground. He debated whether telling his friend adam or just going into the passageway and finding out what was down there._

_After a few moments he decided to desend and tell adam later but as he took one step, then another he suddenly found no step to support him and before he could grab something fell into the dark pit with only one thought._

_(Shiiitt I probably should have packed a jet pack)_

_Jay slowly woke up with a groan and felt soft earth underneath his body armor._

_As he got up he noticed that he was in a well lit room that had the pillars stretching up into the vast space between him and the ceiling. The room also had a green rug that led up to a very large circle-like doorway made of wood._

_As jay approached the doorway he saw some type of strange seal-like markings appear on the door before a popping noise was heard with a white cloud of smoke accompanying it. As the smoke cleared jay's eyes widened as the sight of a very large, muscular man with bandages covering his face, wearing a dark blue sleeveless muscle shirt, sandal like shoes on his feet, a strange metal headband with what wavy lines on it that made it resemble water, and a VERY large sword strapped to his back._

_The strange man opened his eyes and looked at six with a look that suggested boredom_

"_Finally someone finds this godamn vault I thought I was gonna be in that seal forever"_

_Six slowly detached his assault rifle from the magnetic plates on his back and held it at the ready, ready to kill the strange man that is._

"_Who are you?"_

_Tho strange man replied after heaving a yawn_

"_Zabuza Momochi and who are you because even though thousands of years have passd since my era died out and this new era that ive been able to keep track of thanks to this special seal as sprung up you're the only person iv met who wears strange armor head to fucking toe"_

"_I am Spartan B-312 and im from an alternate reality believe it or not"_

_The man known as Zabuza looked a little shocked and searched the strange armored man known as six for anything in his body language that might suggest a lie since he couldn't see the guys face and finding no hint of a lie he decided to get on with his job and hope the shinigami would keep his end of the deal and let him be with haku_

"_Well Six since you're here and your obviously not going anywhere because of the stairs you want to here about my era and how it went down the shit pipe"_

_Noble six was still wary of Zabuza but he decided that he could trust this man_

"_Sure why not"_

_Zabuza looked pleased and gestured six to sit down as he took his sword of his back and stabbed it into the ground before sitting but what surprised six was when he made a couple of hand signs and out of thin air water appeared and flowed into a flask that had appeared out of nowhere until he stopped it, and took a long drink _

"_Man this water is good you want some?"_

"_No but I am courious on how you did that"_

"_Oh what I did was simply use a jutsu its what soldiers or shinobi like me used in combat you use chakra or your physical and spiritual energies and you shape and control the energy with the use of hand-seals and your able to use a wide variety of elements to either capture or detain your enemy or simply kill and gut them"_

_After that Zabuza went on explaining what had happened in his era and how a boy named naruto uzumaki who had a demon sealed into him had been fighting a man named obito and madera uchia to prevent them from using a jutsu that would have put the entire world in an illusion or genjutsu._

_The boy manged to do that but madera and obito decided if they couldn't use the jutsu then they would simply use a self-sacrifical jutsu to eradicate all life from the earth and they succeded but only in one part, it wiped out all HUMANS exept for naruto due to how strong his demon was. After that naruto, instead of sinking into despair made this armory, as Zabuza finally identified what was behing the door, and filled it with every jutsu, summoning, and history scrolls. He also sealed special weapons into scrolls and put them in the vault until the day came when a person od righteous commitment to the protection of all human life and strong in body in mind came to unlock the vault._

_As for naruto himself he grew to be an old man and when he died a peaceful death the Kyubi was sent to hell where he would one day contact the one destined to open the vault and help this person with their training in the ninja way._

"_And let me guess I might be that person", I said while getting back on my feet._

"Maybe It all depends", Zabuza said as he got up off the floor while grabbing his sword so now it was resting on his back horozontially.

"Well lets dance then shall we" I said as I suddenly rushed the tall man, swinging my left arm in a feint. The feint worked and while he blocked me with an open palm I kicked him with my right leg and instead off him being kicked back by the kick my leg went right through him with water trailing from the wound before falling to the groung in a pile of said water.

"What" was all I had time to say before

My enhanced senses became aware of a very large sword spinning through the air at impossible speeds towards me. I turned around fast while drawing my titanium knife that was in the sheathe on my chest since I couldn't reach the energy sword in time. I raised the knife and blocked the massive sword and moved slightly so that it would go flying into the nearby wall, effectively blocking and deflecting it.

"That was very good no ones ever tried to do that with a knife that ive fought". Zabuza's voice echoed all around me before he suddenly appeared next to his sword, taking it out of the wall like it was no problem even though I had sent it flying into the wall with my super enhanced Spartan strength.

"Buttttt", zabuza said before running through some handseals I would have not noticed if I wasn't augmented due to sheer speed he used, "not good enough "kirigakure no jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)" and with those words a thick mist suddenly engulfed the entire area, covering zabuza from view as I heard multiple whistling sounds coming from all directions.

All jay heard was "I expecting more from the one chosen to revive the ninja way of life" before hundreds of kunais and shuriken exploded through the mist.

_END_

_Well guys here that long one I promised and Im hoping if got enough ideas to start making all of them long but anyway I need reviews to see if I should keep zabuza around or have go to the great beyond with haku oh and plse people leave reviews about my story not just visit plse anyway this is lone wolf B-312 signing off_


	7. Hoplite Base Part Two

HELLS HIGHWAY

_Hey guys lone wolf here and im really starting to get ticked off I mean I know im new to the whole writing thing here on fanfiction and I might just be impatient but I was hoping to get some reviews already I mean come on this is ridiciules that theres only a couple of reviews but that could just be me im really stressed about getting credit for college and ive got a tennis tournament tomorrow maybe I should just qu-Lone wolf suddenly pauses as four sniper shots rang out and missed him entirely. "Damn it you blue scum I knew we couldn't trust you to kill him" Sarge and church from red vs blue come out of nowhere and start walking toward lone wolf."Uhhh can I help you guys or some-", again they interrupt. "Shut up I thought I heard the sound of someone trying to be grif and give up soldiers don't give up they grab a shotgun and go kill some blues" lone wolf tries to say something again but church tries to shoot him again and hits the tv lone wolf was using to look at the audience_

…_.._

_Lone wolf will be back momentarily for now we, Noble Team, bring the latest episode_

_Chapter Seven: Hoplite Base part 2_

Noble six cursed as he was forced to dodge the multitude of kunai and shuriken that seemed to have to end, but eventually he began to tire and soon his energy shields were forced to take the damage un til even they were depleted.

The loud pinging of the alarms that told him when his energy shields were down rang in Six's head but he paid them no attention as the endless clouds of metal death rained on him once more. More were starting to hit him but thankfully his armors titanium (with other alloys mixed in) was stronger than the ninjas weapons so they all clanged off until there was a moment of reprive in the deadly storm.

Zabuza was impressed, no one should have still been standing after a barrage of weapons like that but this man had been dogding them all and what had surprised him was the golden glow that had encompassed the man when he couldn't dogde anymore had repelled all of the weapons and it had taken a good long while to actually take the that barrier down and even after that the mans armor was so strong none of his weapons could pierce it. But zabuza wasn't a ninja for nothing and could see parts of a dark bodysuit in places where the armor didn't cover so he continued his assault by launching a few kunai and shuiriken from his hands and while they were in midair he made a couple of handsigns before muttering Kage Shuriken Kunai Bunshin Jutsu and they weapons multiplied into hundreds of the originals but as the man continued to block he drew out a handful of senbon before throwing them at the man and receiving satisfying results as a grunt of pain was heard before the man looked down in surprise after finishing dodging the last few weapons to see needles stuck in the undersides of his legs, and parts of his knee that his FJ/PARA knee protectors did not cover before collapsing as the senbon had struck a couple of nerve clusters.

Noble Six dropped to ground cursing as he yanked the thin needles out of his knees and thighs but before he could get up he stiffened as a giant blade desended until was resting on his armor-covered shoulder.

"You did pretty great kid but your dead im sorry but I must kill all those who do not pass the test as to ensure this armorys and librarys location is kept a secret", zabuza said as he prepared to slice off Six's head but before he was able to noble six used his augmented speed to swiftly pull out four frag grenades and pull the pins out while shoving zabuzas blade away while using his free hand to toss the frags on the ground near him and zabuza while only having enough time to say four simple words, "Fire in hole", before the grenades exploded. Both six and zabuza where thrown backwards by the blast and stay'ed on there floor unmoving before Jay (Noble Six) slowly got up, wincing as he felt the shrapnel that had hit the parts of his arms that had not been protected by his armor since his energy shields were still down. Zabuza had managed to dodge the main part of the frags with the use of kawarimi but had been hit by splash effect of the grenades since he hadn't anticipated that the strange orbs would do much area affect and had reappeared close by.

While jay was getting up zabuza had also gotten up and was busy taking the pieces of metal out of his body with a kunai and a senbon.

"Interesting trick there gaki a small metal ball that covers a certain area depending on the size im guessing with pieces of metal mixed with something else and also using the shell as more ammo to use to damge enemies but you still have failed to land a potential fatal blo-", zabuza never got to finish as Jay suddenly appeared in front of him with his combat knife in hand and at his throat.

"You were saying something about a fatal blow" Jay said as he also took his energy sword, activated it , then pointed it at zabuzas chest, "well theres two so I say I get a B for effort and an A for outstanding performance of ass-kicking".

Zabuza looked at the weapons for a minute before laughing, at Jay's confused look he said, "well gaki I cant believe it but you passed my test now you may enter the armory and before you leave ill explain about everything in there but for now you'd better contact your friends I would think there worried see'ing as you've been fighting me for over 5 hours mate".

Jay was surprised that they had been fighting for that long and knew he should take zabuzas advice and contact his friends but asked zabuza why he could now while before he couldn't when he had tried after he had fallen.

"Simple theres so much chakra in the air that iv'e been gathering here that it blocked any communication and while I still have enough to keep going full blast for another forty days you made me use just enough to kinda clear the air but you'd better hurry because even though I have a lot of chakra my body is still producing more" Zabuza said as he leaned against the metal vault door.

Jay just nodded in understanding as he powered up his comm built in his commando helmet.

"This is Noble Six to Dragon One can you hear me", at first Jay heard only silence then, "Jay is that you were the fuck have you been your sister was about to fucking use the Hells Highway's MAC guns on me if I didn't find you". I chuckled at that. "Listen Adam I would have gone over to your position sooner but I found something interesting but im gonna keep it under wraps for now so don't try and find out what it is"

"Eh whatever you say man you're the commander so I trust you but when are you coming back, seriously man your sister was not kidding when she said she was gonna use the MAC cannon on me".

Jay laughed at that, he doubted she would but just in case he'd better get a move on with this whole learning about shinobi thing.

"Roger that ill be there as soon as im done", "But when is th-"

Jay cut off the comm right there because he didn't know how long this would take. ITurned to Zabuza who was waiting by the entrance to the vault and walked over to him

"So you ready to start learning", he said as he re-strapped his sword to his back

Jay looked at him before saying "Yeah lets do this"

(A.N hey guys Im not really gonna go into detail describing how long he was down there so im gonna do a time skip)

_TIME SKIP 2 DAYS_

Above the forest where our spartans killed some giant spiders the sun begins to rise, showing its pure light on the darkest crevices of the dark forest, but as many creatures recoil to hide from it one figure stands up proud and tall, unafraid of the dawn and the purity it brings. This figure walks in a direction that takes it north of youkai academy by 50 miles. As he walked the figure noticed a pair of black armored men with assault rifles start to follow him after he was about 2 miles from the base. It was when he was a mile from the base that they stepped in front of his path. "Alright you put your hands behind your back and take off the lower face mask. The 2 ODST's were not in the best mood, they had sparred with Adam-034, had to clean up the entire base afterward because they had bet they could bet said Spartan, and now had had to pull patrol duty for the entire day so they wanted to take out a little anger on this strangly dressed fellow.

Said man was wearing a white cloak with silver lining the sleeves ,hem and collar that reached up to his neck, with green clouds also lined with silver. From what the could see from the mans chest since the cloak was open was a green jacket of sorts with pockets all over it and a metal headband with a strange leaf-like spiral marking on his forehead.

The man smirked before saying,"What if I don't want to I am holding a bag after all."

The closest ODST moved forward while keeping his gun pointed at the man,"We don't care just drop the bag and put your hands up don't make shoot you."

The strangly dressed man just stood there with a big smile on his face

The ODST took off the safety for his gun before firing after saying, "I warned you"

The man jumped to the side while throwing some strange knives at the ODST before hiding behind a rock.

The ODST hide behind a tree but there was no need as the knives embedded themselves in the dirt. As he was peeking out from his cover the ODST noticed a strange red tag burning at the end of the knives. As he bent over and picked it up his fellow ODST, while keeping his gun aimed at the rock came over. "What the hell is it sarge?". The sergeant held it in his hand when the stranger came out from behind the rock before pointing at them and saying "boom".

The tag and the knife suddenly exploded, and while the ODST's weren't killed they were covered in burns and there armor had almost melted and melded with their skin so they took it all off with the exception of their helmets. "You know for ODST's you guys sure are-" the man never finished as a armor covered fist punched him, sending him through several trees before hitting a rock, leaving a huge crack in it. Adam-034 looked at the stranger and was about to shoot him with his assault rifle when the man was covered in a burst of white smoke, cutting off view of him.

Adam slowly looked around before his motion senser picked up something coming at him rapidly from behind. He turned around with his knife drawn and was surprised to find himself blocking a HUGE sword. As he blocked he finally saw the man who was at the other side of the sword and was surprised to find himself being pushed back a little.

"You know your pretty strong, not many are able to push me back, however small a distance"

The stranger simply nodded before rapidly lifting the sword up and swinging it from the left in a sideway's slash. Adam blocked but found himself being hit by a flurry of punches and kicks as another copy of the man appeared out of thin air and as he was sent reeling the copy opened his palm and before long a spiraling blue energy formed in his palm before rushing at him.

Adam, instead of pushing the the blade back and dogding simply grabbed the back edge of the blade since it was dull and pulled the man toward him and put him in front as a shield right as the copy slammed his palm forward while shouting "Rasengan!". Adam could feel the strange attack start carving into the mans body until the energy imploded, sending them both flying into a large oak tree.

As adam got up he saw that some of the mans mask had been destroyed, and what he saw shocked him

"Jay!" Jay-B312 or the cloaked man got up before removing the mask and smiling at adam, "Sup bro did ya miss m-"

Jay never got to finish as adam suddenly backhanded him with a tick mark visible on his helmet

Jay got up while rubbing his face before glaring at his friend, "Dude what the hell was that for?"

"That was for all the hell wheeler put me through after you called me two days ago, dude do you know how angry and worried your sister/A.I went through and more importantly took out on me she ordered everyone to shoot at me with all the scorpion tanks we have if it wasn't for her new best elite friends id be liquefied Spartan."

Jay looked at him incrediously, "And that's all im getting"

Adam chose to ignore that comment as he looked at Jay

"I radioed a falcon while you were on the ground bitching about how hard my pimp slap was so get off the ground"

"Whatever fatty" Jay said as he dusted off his cloak

"Oh and by the way were's your armor at I hope you didn't destroy it already"

"Nope my armor actually transformed into this cloak you see me wearing the shields are disabled when its in this state but the titanium alloy mix becomes super dense in this form and it becomes as hard as hard as my shields plus the titanium alloy armor when they go down but this cloak doesn't improve my reaction time, speed, and strength like my mark five so im only gonna wear it around the school since we both know that we can take on anything this monster school can throw at us"

"Yeah but theres one thing you cant take on"

"Whats that?"

"Your sister"

"Yeah that's true I cant fight her."

As Jay said that he heard a very fimilair sound and looked up at the falcon.

It touched down and Adam and Jay got on it while the two ODST's took their hidden warthog back to base while our two Spartans took off in the falcon.

As they speed along Jay caught sight of the base after three to four was a fortress level base with a barracks, two reactors, a field armory, a vehicle depot, an airtower, and a special units production factory.

Jay whistled as he saw all of the base, "mann this is more then what I was hoping for"

As the falcon landed and they got off Adam led Jay to the commanders room complete with a bed with a modified headrest so it could play surround sound music. The room also had a missile proof glass window facing the forest and if you looked hard enough the faint outline of youkai academy.

"Jay this room has several things in it that I knew you would like"

Jay looked at Adam in interest before he continued to listen.

"This room comes with a 200 inch tv, an xbox, a fridge completely stocked with soda, Adam grabbed onto Jay's cloak as he attempted to rush the fridge, a music player that has steroes built into the wall with a satellite link to provide every single song available in this era and a fully stocked candy bar.

Adam pointed to a bar next to the window and as soon as Jay saw it he broke down crying and startled the big Spartan 3 by hugging him

"Th-thanks B-B-Buddy T-Th-This is the best thing Any-Anyones done for me wahhh ah ahh"

Adam pushed Jay off him.

"Dude its ok just don't hug me you know that I only let erin hug me"

"Aw come on man it's a bro hug all guys do it"

"Yeah well not me anyway I know you just got back and you probably want to completely annailated your candy and soda but we should really get going to the school ive already had wheeler hack into their databases and signed us up as freshman and since those uniforms they wear is evil ive also managed to convince the staff to let us wear whatever we want"

"How's do that?"

"Well I kinda put in their databases that were brothers from a very rich and influencial new type of boundary being called a Spartan and I guess they respect our_ family's_ power but the headmaster does want to see us on our third day there"

Jay took in all this new information while they moved out of his room and into a corridor leading to the vehicle depot where once inside they were greeted by the sight of the civilian version of the warthog. It basically looked the same except that there was no gun in the back and it had doors.

"Since we come from a rich family we got to look the part", Adam said as they approached the hog.

"Cool oh hey adam before we go you should let me alter your armor so that it can be like mine"

"Yeah about that you really need to tell me how you did that"

"Relax man all good things to those who wait"

"Whatever just do it", Adam said as Jay started to draw some weird seal-like markings on him.

"Ok but first what kind of clothes do you want them to transform into?"

Adam looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, I want a black jacket with markings on the sides, with two pieces on the side with rings connected at the end with a chain connecting the jacket with black combat pants and boots.

Jay nodded," Alright let me write the description into the seals." As Jay finished putting the modifications on the seals Adam took note of a black and white seal before he heard Jay clap his hands together and shout, "Seal art: armored deception, then Adam felt his armor start to mold together and it started to feel much lighter and when he looked down he was wearing a his clothes but with a red chain instead of a normal grey one.

Adam smirked, "Yeah this I like, I like a lot." Adam looked up and saw Jay slowly backing up with a scared look on his face, "Whats wrong with you man?" Instead of answering Jay just pointed behind him and when he turned around…. Was greeted by a horde of single female marines and ODST that were looking at the two Spartans with very lustful looks in their eyes.

One the females marines was heard , "So that's what Spartans look like underneath their armor girls I wonder how muscular and_ gifted with stamina_ they are shall we find out?"

As the horde of girls slowly closed In on them the two Spartans backed up until there backs were on the missle-proof glass.

"Well Adam its been great knowing you"

"What are you talking about, luckily I put an escape route in here we just need to reach that keypad and punch in 3-1-2 to open these windows."

Adam pointed to the right and Jay saw it"

"But how are we gonna make it over there?"

"Simple Jay watch this", Adam said as he suddenly pointed to the door, "Holy Shit it's the Master Chief". That got the desired effect as the horde of girls turned around and Jay quickly rushed to the keypad, punched in the numbers and dived through the now open windows with Adam following shortly.

Jay was surprised to find a ladder and after he and Adam desecended it they found themselves in the vehicle depot.

"Alright Jay lets get going to the school the classes I signed us up for are gonna start soon." Adam said as he and Jay walked over to the civilian warthog."

"Alright but im driving", Jay said as he climbed into the drivers seat while Adam got into the passenger seat.

As soon as Adam got in Jay started warthog with a powerful roar of the engine as the depot's doorway slowly opened and when it was finally open Jay suddenly gunned the warthog and they shot out of the depot and, passing a few startled marines, quickly made it into the forest.

_20 minutes later_

The students of yokai academy were enjoying a peaceful day, well one wasn't.** CHOMP,** "oww Moka that one hurt".

Tskune Aono said as the vampire quickly drank his blood before detaching herself from his neck.

"Im sorry Tskune but your blood is soo delicious". The two were currently walking in front of the schools gate as they walked past other students toward miss nekonome's class when they heard a loud engine.

_BACK WITH JAY AND ADAM_

"Jaaaayyy slow down I can see the gate!", Adam desperately shouted as Jay sped through the forest as top speed, miraciously dogding trees and rocks.

"What can I say man I feel the need, the need for speed hahaha wooo", Jay shouted as he laughed like a maniac.

"Please man for the love of god slow the damn hog down"

Jay sighed as he slowed the warthog down to 20 miles an hour, "Fine killjoy hey look the we just reached the gate"

Jay rode past the gate and drove the vehicle near the front steps of the school, naturally all the students there were looking at the strange new people with couriosity.

"Hey who are these two"

"I don't know maybe some new students"

"Dude there totally gonna get in trouble for using a human vehicle to get here"

"I don't care it looks pretty cool to me maybe we can get a chance to steal it once they leave"

These were among the many comments they two heard as they walked up the steps, after making sure the warthogs electric shock system was armed to "Shock the Fuck outta You". The two made went to the registration office and after getting their schedules they were sent toward their homeroom.

_In Miss Nekonomes Class_

"Ok class now who can tell me who wrote and published the very famous and important novel _A__ Cats Life."_ Tskune sighed as he tried to remember who but he kept getting distracted by the memory of a very large and strange looking jeep that had appeared out of nowhere and almost flattened him and moka. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the class door. "Oh that must be the new students, you can come in", miss nekonome said happily as the door opened to reveal to strangers dressed in nothing that followed school rules.

_END_

_Hey guys Lone Wolf here saying alright I finally got this outta the way next up is where saizou attacks moka and tskune but they wont be alone. Tune in next time _


	8. Orc Uprising

_Hey yall Lone Wolf here again and im starting to be pleased with the reviews but some of you guys are kinda mean but oh well that's showbiz for ya anyway I know you guys find it weird that I threw in a naruto flavor in there but its only for the powers and Zabuzas sword and plus you must remember even though there Spartan supersoldiers there facing monsters that can control nature or increase their strength way past what a Spartan 3's muscles can do anyway without further ado lets get these party started riiiggghhttt._

**CHAPTER 8 ORC UPRISING**

As they walked into the classroom Jay B-312 and Adam-034 noticed that all the girls, with the exception of a strangly enough pink haired girl, were looking at the pair with hearts in there eyes while the guys fixed hate filled looks at them. Adam just snorted and sent a death glare at all of them, causing almost all of them to look away in fear.

"Alright you two why don't you tell use who you are

', Miss Nekonome said happily, unaware of what had just happened.

Jay spoke first," Hello my name is Jay Snowshard and this is my brother Adam Snowshard, some of the students gasped, including moka and when Tskune looked at her she mouthed, "I'll explain later".

"Okay you two theres a couple of desks next too Tskune Aono and Moka Akashiya."

The two walked over to the desks when a couple of male students suddenly shouted out, "Hey why are they not in trouble they're not wearing the school regulation uniform."

"Well it says her that there a special exception so they are allowed to not wear the uniform."

The students just grumbled while Jay and Adam just snickered. Jay then noticed that Tskune and Moka were looking at them so he decided to say hi.

"Hi guys looks like were gonna be neighbors for awhile so why don't we just become friends."

Moka and Tskune just blinked, not having expected to have the tough looking people to be this friendly so they started chatting away, that is until half way into the class a certain student stood up and said, "Hey teacher why cant we just eat all the humans like I said on the first day."

Miss Nekonome just frowned, "Mister Saizou I thought that whe went over this already now please sit down"

Saizou just grumbled but sat down while looking at moka though.

"Man I would have thought that he would have learned from last time", Tskune said.

"Last Time?", Jay asked couriously.

"Yeah last time he tried to kill me and rape moka but moka defeated him."

"This guy is sick right Adam, Adam?", Jay looked and looked annoyed when he saw Adam asleep head first on the desk.

"Alright class pay attention today we will be talking about-,

Jay just tuned it out as he also fell asleep after awhile.

Time Skip After class

Adam and Jay were walking along with moka and tskune when they heard what sounded like an electric current followed by a scream of pain.

"What is causing people to scream like that", Tskune said while shivering as another scream was heard.

Jay just sighed and said as Tskune stopped to tie his shoe, "Those screams are probably coming from students trying to steal my hog"

Moka looked confused, "Your…Hog?"

"Yeah my hog its what I call that jeep you guys saw me ride in here."

"Ummm guys I hate to interrupt this great bonding moment but where did Tskune go?"

They all looked behind them at Adams words and saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Hey moka since you're a vampire cant you sniff out his blood since you love the smell and taste of it so much", Jay asked moka while looking around for any trace of Tskune.

"Well I could try, give me a few minutes." Moka then closed her eyes, and started to inhale very deeply through her nose.

Jay and Adam watched her facial expressions go from satisfatication, shock, concern, and then finally fear before she opened her eyes with tears streaking her face.

"Guys I found Tskunes blood scent but theres a lot of it, meaning he's losing a lot of blood please you have to save him"

"Of course Moka just lead us to him", Adam said with a serious look on his face. Moka nodded and they rushed off into the forest. As they ran they noticed more and more blood coating the trees and the plants, not enough to be considered life-threatening but enough to make them realize that Tskune was getting the crap beaten out of him. After awhile they reached a clearing in the forest and saw Tskune in the middle with Saizou and another of his goons. Tskune was on the ground while the Saizou and his henchmen beat down on him with their shoes.

"This is the last time Im gonna say this punk, keep away from my Moka and I wont have to kill you., Saizou said in-between a kick.

"N-No I wont she's my friend and I wont let you hurt her", Tskune said as he grabbed Saizou's leg and held on to it as Saizou and his henchmen punched Tskune in an effort to make him let go.

"Get off me you little squirt", Saizou said as he managed to punch Tskune, sending him flying to the other edge of the clearing where as he got up, a bit shakily, he noticed a bunch of huge tents with banners emblazoned with a pair of metal spike covered clubs crossing over a shield.

"What is this", Tskune had no time to wonder as Saizou came over to him smiling.

"You know you weren't supposed to see this all I was gonna do was kick your ass a bit with a feew death threats added in but now that you've seen my camp Im gonna have to speed up my plan."

"What plan Saizou and what is all this", Tskune said as he watched with a little fear as Saizou transformed into his orc form but he looked different, Saizou was now equipped with large metal pauldrons with a metal chest piece and he was also wearing some kind of kilt with metal and leather intricaly woven together with straps on it holding a sword and a couple of VERY big throwing knives.

"Simple punk, Ive gathered all of my bretheren that have cast out of their homes simply for pillaging and killing humans and human towns from the local area and I have promised all of them that if they help me kill the teachers and the headmaster and help me become the new headmaster I said I would let them split the male population among themselves for servants and slaves while they could choose from the women who would be their concubines."

Tskune looked disgusted and made this known, "You monster what your about to do is inhumane and cruel"

"Heheh thanks for the compliments but they wont save you because im about to kill you right now."

As Saizou drew his sword he rushed at Tskune while raising his sword up for an overhead slash.

Tskune managed to dogde it but Saizou let one hand go and backhanded the boy, causing him to fly into the tree that Moka was hiding behind.

Moka rushed out with tears in her eyes and picked Tskune of the ground.

"Tskune are you alright please answer me Tskune!"

Tskune opened one eye and smiled as he saw Moka,

"Hey Moka whats up"

"Tskune im sorry I should have stuck near you then maybe you wouldn't have been kidn-"

"Moka its alright this isn't your fault"

Saizou suddenly appeared before the two, running toward them with his sword raised up in the air overhead while shouting.

"M-Mo-Moka forget about me and run ill be okay" Tskune said weakly as he reached up to put his hand on her shoulder but he passed out halfway and his hand dropped onto her rosary, taking it with his hand.

Saizou stopped charging as a swarm of bats surrounded Moka before swarming of her again but it was revealed that Moka had transformed into her silver, more mature self and said self was glaring at Saizou who had begun to sweat.

"You hurt one of my other self's friends, I thought you would have learned but it looks like ill have to teach you again", Moka said as she suddenly disappeared before reappearing above Saizou with her leg poised to drop an axe kick on his head.

Saizou tied to swing his sword at her but was too slow as she dropped her axe kick onto Saizou's head following the words, "KNOW YOUR PLACE". Moka walked back over to Tskune and picked him up and was about to head toward the school when multiple war horns sounded.

"Whats going on?"

Moka asked yourself before turning to glare at Saizou who had just laughed evilly

"Hahahaha your too late, the 200 orcs I assembled have begun marching on your school soon they will arrive and they will give your school two options surrender or die hahahahaha-auuuggghh"

Moka kicked Saizou and watched as he flew into the air before hitting the ground and getting knocked unconscious

"Sigh what will I do even though im a vampire I wont be able to reach the school in time"

"Well then do you need a lift"

Moka looked up and was shocked to see some sort of military plane landing and when she looked closer she thought it resembled a troop transport.

Jay looked from the open doorway in the back of the pelican and stuck his hand out to Moka as the pelican hovered above the ground.

Moka looked at the hand before ignoring it and hopping on the plane.

"You know you have some explaining to do and I mean aside from the common knowledge that you and your brother are from an increasingly new wealthy monster family and that your guards are armed with strange and powerful armor and weapons"

Jay just nodded, "Of course but right now we need to go my men are waiting for the order and they'll drop in."

"Drop in?", Moka asked him couriously. Were his men gonna be dropped off with these strange transports?"

"You'll find out later however let me say my men are humans."

"Whhhaaattt!", Inner Moka was shocked, how could a monster have human underlings, such a thing was considered cowardly and shameful.

"Like I said you'll find out later but that's enough we've pasted the orc army and were about to land at the school so get ready."

Moka nodded as she felt the vehicle stop then slowly descend before she felt a bump and the hatch opened up to reveal the front of youkai academy.

"Ok sir ill be heading out to base now."

"Have the advance warthog force been sent out to provide a distraction?"

"Yes sir 5 warthogs have been sent out and have ingaged in fight and run tactics in order to thin them out a bit the main force of 100 ODST's have been notified and are awaiting your signal to drop in."

"Good good well thanks again oh by the way can you bring my armor and maybe four people to help me put it on plse I want to be ready."

"Roger sir see you in a few"

As the pilot took off I noticed a lot of students staring at me and the pelican that had just dropped off two ODST before flying back to Hoplite base.

"Hey guys can you somehow get them to go back into their dorms and stay their because I don't want them to see me when I release the seal keeping my armor in this form."

"Roger that sir", one of the ODST's said before shouting out, "Hello everyone im part of some people that are here to help you practice what to do in case of a manic running around outside your school so I want everyone inside and in their dorms please."

They sudents all started to grumble but complied with the order eventually after a few moments of confusion.

As the students went inside the same pelican approached the area where Moka and Jay were and desecende.

"I wonder who's in their because I didn't order anyone else to stay behind "

As the back opened up it revealed none other then Adam-34 and right after he stepped out the pelican rose into the air before dropping two cylinders onto the ground and speeding away.

"Yo Adam where did you go after the pelican took of-"

Jay was prevented from saying anything else to his best friend because of said friends fist connecting with his face before flying into a nearby tree.

Adam took in several angry breaths before saying, "that's for leaving me behind when the pelican took off im just lucky they(A.N. the pelican pilots) saw me as they were taking you these weapons and picked me up.

Jay picked himself up as he walked over to Adam before just glaring at him before also releasing the Seal disguising our suits.

Moka was surprised as a poof of white smoke suddenly covered the two and whe it cleared she was shocked at what she saw. There was Adam and Jay but they were dressed in what appeared to be highly advanced armor and there eyes had changed from normal to glowing like neon colors, bright and full of life and they had both gone from six feet to seven with Adam being 2 inches taller then Jay.

Adam and Jay both looked their armor once over before taking off their helmets to smile at one another.

"Man Adam I missed being in this armor its made me feel kinda jumpy."

"Same here man I love the feeling of being awesome in the morning."

"So should we see what goodies the pilots left for us", Jay said as he approached the first pod and saw his name written and pulled it off. Inside were his all time favorite green and blue energy swords which he attached to his outside leg armor, an assault rifle which he attached to his back with the barrel pointing left and finally a sniper rifle and a bubble shield ability.

Adam saw his friends weapons and got exicted, "Alright lets see what treats I have in here, he said as he opened his and was greeted to the sight of a gravity hammer, a rocket launcher, an assault rifle and an armorlock ability.

As he equipped himself he said with a rare full-blown smile, "Awww yyyeeeaaaahhh total baddass weapons."

As they finished gearing up Moka decided to warn them of what she saw entering the gates now.

"Umm I hate to break up your make-out sessions with your weapons but their here."

Adam and Jay quickly ran and stood next to here as the column of orcs stopped upon seeing the trio and decided to speak to them, in orc terms that tell them to surrender or die"

"Alright", the one who was picked to talk to them said, I have only one question do you surrender?"

Jay spoke for all of them, "No"

"Alright then you must die", as the orc turned around Jay quickly contacted the two ODST's.

"Men whats your status?"

"Green sir and we also have Tskune with us, he's been stabilized with biofoam and we have set his ribs as well as put him to sleep"

"Good, on my signal you two start sniping"

"Sir, yes sir"

"Alright B-312 out"

AS Jay cut the radio and saw the orcs preparing to charge he suddenly shouted out "hold on".

The orcs paused and one of them shouted, "What do you want"

"I was just wondering since you guys have a small army will you allow me to bring my army out?"

The orcs just looked at one another before bursting out laughing.

One orc eventually stopped laughing hard enough to say ,"what army theres only school children here but if you want then go ahead."

Jay just snickered a little at what their reactions would be before contacting the** UNSC HELLS HIGHWAY bridge.**

"**This is Spartan B-312 asking for the green light be given to the ODST's and for them to-", again Jay found himself cut of as the worried sound of his sister/A.I broke through.**

"**Jay thank goodness ive been worried about you are you fine? What were you doing during those days you were gone?"**

"**Sigh I promise ill tell you wheeler but later right now I need you to send the ODST down in their drop pods please."**

"**Fine but when you come to the ship next time your spending some quality tim with your sister alright"**

"**Hai hai sis but could you please send down the men please"**

"**Okay"**

**As she terminated the radio contact she axcssed the speakers in the pod launching platform**

"**This is wheeler saying to all ODST you have the green light, I repeat go now"**

**As she said this 100 HEVS launched and began their desenct to earth.**

_**END**_

_**Whew guys that's one of the more longer ones ive been working on anyway hope you like it and ill see ya'll next time but before I go I want some advice should I have Tskune later on be guided to train under Adam-34 and Jay-B312 and then later become a Spartan himself or should I just make him weak but determined to defend Moka Anyway PEACE OUT MOFO'S.**_


	9. Orcs vs UNSC

_**Sup yall lone wolf again with another chapter and the first big battle so I hope you rate it.**_

Chapter 9 Orcs VS UNSC

As the pods approached the atmosphere they began to heat up from re-entry but the Titanium-A, Lead Foil, and Ceramic Skins on them all thankfully held and as they broke through the atmosphere and this was when the commander of the operation spoke up. "Attention chicks and dicks of the UNSC ODST we are about to land near our commanders location and as per orders were to link up to him to provide support."

"Commander what forces are we lookin at?", an ODST spoke as they got nearer to the location.

"Orcs from what Wheeler told us, there bigger then brutes height wise but there just as dumb and prone to bouts of rage so keep your distance and use DMR's if you can."

"Commander Erin just to pass the drop time we hear you got a new squad care to share who?", another ODST said as he was bored due to the fact that this was his 100th drop, quite the accomplishment since it was rare for an ODST to live so long.

She connected her comm system to his pod so they could see each other.

"Ohh you'll see back on the ship now look alert were boots on the ground in five minutes"

Back with Jay, Moka, and Adam the orcs were all smirking at what the Jay had said and decided to humor the man.

"Hahahaha alright lets see this "Army" of yours"

Jay nodded before pointing his fingers upward. The orcs, confused, looked up and saw what looked like hundreds of meteors zooming toward the surface a ways behind their enemy except for one which angled off and headed straight for them.

Moka was surprised, the reason being that with her advanced vampiric senses and sight she saw that those meteors were actually what looked like metal pods superheated.

The pod that had angled of was now zooming towards the orcs and many of them paniced and dove out of the way of the object as it carved a hole in the ground.

Jay calmly raised his armored hand before looking at Adam.

"You mind helping me stop this thing were not Spartan-2's so we cant stop it on our own."

Adam nodded before walking to where Jay was before raising his hand right as the pod closed the distance and hit the two like a speeding missile.

The two Spartans were pushed back a little bit before coming to a stop, their shields not having been activated yet so their Titanium-A grade armored hands were smoking.

As the two put the pod down Moka approached it with some level of couriosity and stood right in front of some sort of glass and metal hatch.

Jay looked from her to the pod, then back to her before deciding he had enough time to warn her.

"Ummmm I wouldn't stand right in front of it since that hatch is gonna be blown off at any second."

Before Moka could back away the pod's hatch did just that but luckily she speedily moved out of the way and it hit an orc in the , knocking him out.

Moka and the orcs looked on as another armored figure came out but Moka saw that the person was wearing the same armor as the ones who Jay had sent onto the top of the academy but the only difference was that when the person took off the helmet it revealed a human probably in her 17 or 16 with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, a tanned complexion, three horizontal black bars on her right cheek and a black ace of spades symbol on her left.

The woman promptly proceeded to take out the same kind of strange assault rifle Jay had, and the same sniper rifle he had as well and with that done she put her helmet back on and saluted Jay.

"Commander sir the rest of the ODST's are on their way I decided to pay a surprise early visit."

"Alright cool so I assume their have standard equipment?"

"Yes sir each ODST with the execption of myself are equipped with an assault rifle and a DMR with 2 fragmentation grenades."

"Good but when are they gonna show up?"

"Ohhh I'd sayyyyy right now", erin said and as if they had been waiting for those words 100 ODST's came swarming to them from the back of the school until they had formed a line in front of the Spartans"

Jay smirked as he saw the orcs shock at so many humans opposing them until he heard one of the orcs who had recovered.

"Who cares who the hell they are lets just kill them."

That broke them all out of their trances as they orcs charged with their swords drawn, screaming war cry's.

"ODST's prepare to fire", Jay spoke calmly as the ODST;s took aim with their DMR's.

"Fire at will.", as soon as those words left Jay's mouth the entire area was engulfed with the sound of weapons fire and the ODST's all fired at once. The advancing orcs were quickly cut apart as the advanced weapons tore into skin and even went through the orcs shoulder armor, showing the effectiness of the weapons. Adam also started to fire his rocket launcher, the rockets quickly taking out groups of the orcs. Jay activated his two energy swords and rushed in to start a bloody dance of death as he rushed two orcs who were caught off guard by his speed and rammed one sword into each of their chests, and without missing a beat took them out and threw both of the energy swords at another pair of orcs, the swords being sheathed by the orcs faces before Jay activated energy ropes that were connected to the swords and reeling them back into his hands. Adam was meanwhile laughing like a lunatic as he killed orcs left and right with his gravity hammer, one swing would send two or three of the dead orcs into another group and when said group was done shoving the dead bodies off of them they would be greeted by a similar fate. The orcs however where not done yet as a group of 30 charged a group of 10 ODST and while the ODST's were able to take out 5 of the orcs the others keep coming so they were forced to rely on CQC tactics.

The ODST fought feircly but they were no match for the orcs sheer muscle and as the orcs were about to execute them 30 ODST armed with DMR's opened fire on them and quickly dispatched the rest and after reloading they helped the wounded to a nearby temporary med station to be fixed up. The two ODST on top of the roof were busy as well as they took the time to aim and the result was bloody as 8 sniper rounds found themselves inside 8 charging orc's heads and passing through those bodies to give leg wounds to about 3 more, allowing the ODST's to finish them off before moving to another target.

Moka could only look on in wonder as these humans made quick work of the orcs. After about 30 minutes of fighting the mighty orc rebellions army of 200 strong had been reduced to zero as Jay stabbed the last orc from behind before griping its shoulder and yanking the sword out from the side causing the body to be nearly torn in half.

Jay and Adam put their weapons up and approached erin who had been talking to another ODST across the battlefield.

"Erin how many of your ODST did you lose."

"Where lucky these things are more powerful then brutes but we only had one KIA, and 60 WIA"

Jay nodded and turned to Adam before saying, "Adam I want you and the other non-wounded to help the wounded get to HOPLITE base for proper medical treatment as the bio-foam we have is only temporary and wont solve major damage."

Adam nodded before going to help lift some of the more critically injured onto the warthogs that had attacked the orcs earlier but were unable to wound any as a result of their cover being blown.

As the all the wounded and non-wounded left the area Jay turned to Moka before saying, "I think we should see how Tskune's doing don't you think?'

Moka blinked before nodding and when Jay moved past her she grabbed his upper arm.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten your promise to explain everything"

Jay just chuckled before replying, "Sure thing im a man of my word after all but that can wait"

As Jay and Moka approached the main entrance of the school they were greeted by the sight of the two ODST's who had been sniping on the roof on each side of Tskune as they carried him fireman style. Tskune took one look at his new friend and was shocked at what they were wearing.

"Ummm Jay why and how are you wearing armor that looks like it came from the 25th century?"

Jay rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner before saying, "Well ill tell you soon but at my base since its safer to talk there."

"Your base?", Moka asked as she had not seen anything out of place at the academy.

"Yeah it's a decent distance away from the academy so no one can find it."

Moka understood the reason but that would mean it would be quite a distance, even for her and she was a vampire.

"Okay but how are you gonna get us there fast because the only one who can run fast enough to get there fast would be me after all I am a vampire." Moka said with an annoyed look at the thought of walking a human pace.

Jay, Adam, and the two ODST looked at each other before laughing their asses off.

"Oh man", one of the ODST started to say between his laughs, "you actually think were gonna be walking ooh what a riot."

Moka developed a tick mark on her head and before the ODST knew it she was above him getting ready for an axe kick.

"Human its time that you knew your pla-", as Moka decended on the poor man, getting ready to smash his face a familiar armored covered man rushed in between them and raised his arms in an x, actually blocking and withstanding the power of her kick, granted she some kind of green glow surround him as he blocked.

"Wooh girl its just a joke no need to kill one of my army's elite over it."Jay said as Moka took the seal from Tskune.

"Whatever and don't get me wrong I wasn't going to kill him I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

Tskune took this as the time to intervene. "Uhhh Moka why don't we just save all of our questions until after the base visit is over."

"Whatever im letting the other Moka take over." Outer Moka said as then sealed herself back into the Rosario, causing her to become more youthful looking again with her bubblegum hair but also almost collapding to the ground if it wasn't for the second ODST who caught her and picked her up bridal style. "Hey sir call the falcon Ill carry her."

Jay nodded before using his comm.

"Alpha wolf this is Sierra-B312 requesting extraction."

"This is Alpha Wolf permission granted we will be there in about a few seconds."

Jay nodded and spoke to the ODST. "Alright ladies were getting picked up by Alpha wolf and one of his pups so the you ODST will be in pup number one while me and the two kids will be in Alpha.

Tskune got an annoyed look on his face at the word "Kid".

"Hey were the same age so why are you calling me a kid"

Jay depolarized his visor and gave Tskune a smile."

"One im 17, two ive seen too much to be called a kid so what".

Tskune was about to reply but that's when he heard something like the whirling sound of a helicopter but mixed in with the sound of a jet. He turned to Jay and asked the question on his mind.

"Jay whats that noise because it sounds like you took a jet and a helicopter and molded it?"

Jay just smiled more before pointing up, much like he had done with the orcs.

Tskune looked up and his jaw dropped, above him was what looked like a helicopter but had two blades on wings on the sides, with a tail in the back, and below the blades were actually jet thrusters and as it landed he saw another set of thrusters, though smaller and in the back near the base of the tail. Inside of it were six seats and what looked like turrents on the sides.

"Tskune I give you the falcon one of the most common thing in the UNSC arsenal and one of the most reliable but im getting off topic, ODST help Tskune into Alpha then get into Alpha pup."

The ODST nodded before helping Tskune into the Falcon, saluted Six, then strapped Moka into the seat next to him before climbing into the other Falcon with the other ODST and taking off.

Jay and Adam both got into the seats in the Falcon that were facing Tskune and Moka. As the Falcon headed back to base Moka woke up and was confused as to why she was flying and why Adam and Jay looked like futuristic soldiers. Tskune, Jay, and Adam all explained everything to her and she was shocked but she said that it didn't matter who they were or where they came from there were still her and Tskunes friends. As the flight continued they all caught Jay with his helmet visor depolarized looking out at the forest and the sun and to there shock they all saw a tear running down his cheek, naturally since he had been with his friend since their escape on reach Adam already knew that he was remembering his team and motioned to the others not to bother him. As the Falcon flew through the air they suddenly stopped, then turned so that the passengers could see what was in front of them and what Tskune and Moka saw shocked them. Jay noticed their shocked faces and snapped out of whatever he had been in and turned to face them.

"Tskune, Moka it is with great pride that I introduce you to HOPLITE base."

The base was surrounded by the forest but a clearing had been made by cutting down trees. Off to the left was a driving field with rough terrain to test even the most experienced warthog and mongoose drivers, and then to the left was a field filled with buildings made out of cement but there was also ruined buildings as well as different kinds of cover, so in short it was designed for the marines and ODST to practice urban combat against each other with paintball guns loaded with a special paint the once it it you expanded and turned as hard as steel. It hurt like a bitch.

As the Falcon landed on a landing pad Tskune, Moka, Jay, and then finally Adam got out. As the Falcon took off Jay and Adam led the two teens into the base, Tskune and Moka looking around at the advanced looking interior of the base. They past numerous soldiers wearing green armor with fatigues underneath and noticed how all the ones they past would greet their friends like they were best friends and some off them even saluted.

"So Jay where are we going to?". Tskune asked they past through multiple corridors and they past by what looked like a cafeteria.

"My room its pretty high-tech and has an amazing view."

Tskune and Moka were about to question him again but before they could they arrived at an elevator. Once they were all in they elevator doors closed and started to go up until a beep was heard and the doors opened, and when they opened Tskune and Moka were floored. The place was amazing, it had a TV, some kind of bar, a minifrigde, an Xbox 360, two couches in a circlular hole that had a lot of buttons and lights, and to top it off there was one of those falcon things but the pilot controls, the wings, tail, and most of the seats removed except for the the ones on the edge and their was abed situated in it that looked incredibly soft.

"So guys what do you think of the place", Jay said smiling but this time with his helmet off.

"This place is amazing Jay but we would like you to answer some questions that we've had." Tskune said as he and Moka sat on the couches while Adam and Jay simply pushed some buttons on the side of the couch and two panels opened up from the floor that revealed two very big bean bags. Jay pushed some more buttons and the panles closed up then he and Adam procedded to sit down."

"What Adam and I are going to tell you may seem a bit unbelieveable but it is the truth"

Adam and Jay then proceded to tell the two about how they were from a different universe and hoe they were fighting a losing battle against an alien alliance known as the covenant and to prove it even more Jay supplied the two with live battle scene videos via marine and ODST helmet cams.

"Jay ive noticed something you wear different armor then the soldiers in these videos and the soldiers hear why is that?" Tskune said curiously as he along with Moka had been wondering.

"Adam and I wear whats called the MJONLIR Powered Assault Armor, this armor improve our battle skills such as our speed, strength, and as such we are supersoldiers but we are human.

Moka and Tskune were shocked, these two were human!

"But how are you two human when you can physically overpower an orc?" Moka said as Tskune agreed.

"Well like I said our armor boosts our abilities but even without it were pretty strong because in order to use this armor we had to undergo painful surgury's and we were injected with permanent muscle enhanceing seryums that while allowed to become supersoldiers could have killed use if we weren't lucky that day we probably could have wound up developing cancer or deformities or even worse, death." Jay said as he and Adam recalled some memories of the operations.

"Why did you need to have that done to you?" Tskune said, shocked that they had taken such a big risk.

"Because Tskune a normal human and heck I don't think even you monsters, no offense Moka and Tskunes a human so I don't have to worry about offending him, could use that armor because without the augmentations needed to use that armor you would die because its to violatile and the systems in it would severely cripple or kill someone without the augmentations."

As jay finished telling them about the augmentations and also how they ended up here he laughed at

Tskune and Moka who were making shock look like it was going out of style.

As they absorbed the information JAY walked over to the candy bar.

"So Tskune, Moka, Adam you want any candy or soda before I destroy the candy and soda with my mouth"

Tskune doubted Jay could eat all that candy and drink all that soda in one day and made his doubts known.

"Jay theres no way you can eat and drink all that in one day."

Jay just smiled while Adam shook his muttering "Now hes done it".

After Jay handed them all candy and soda he turned to the bar and to the shock of everyone there except for Adam he become a hurricane as he slowly worked his way from one bar to the other candy wrappers flying everywhere as he ate them. After he was done, still going at the speed of a hurricane he flashed over to the mini-fridge and in record time drank all the soda, making the others have to dogde and weave and the empty cans that went flying became deadly flying objects of death. As they looked from the safety of the back of one of the couches they saw nothing left in the snack area, just wrappers and cans while Jay just smiled in satisfaction and started to walk back to the elevator, saying to everyone as he walked out, "I hope your coming school starts tomorrow and while me and Adam need to set up somewhere to live you two need to do homework."

Moka and Tskune paled as they realized they still needed to to their work and quickly ran to the elevator while Adam just walked. After they piled in the rode the elevator down, and after making sure Tskune and Moka got on a pelican to go back to the school, told the people in the special unit factory to start building up an old favorite.

END

_**HEAR YE HEAR YE another chapter beith done do now its time began anew on another so good day and good morrow good sirs and or mams**_


	10. Spartan In The Making

_Hey guys Lone Wolf here again im excited to be releasing the 10__th__ chapter woooo! In this chapter our gang of heroes faces off against a familiar succubus so they'll be in a little hot water so lets get this started._

CHAPTER 10 Spartan In The Making

Back at HOPLITE base everything was peaceful, the birds were chirping, the sun shining, the marines were enjoying a day off from training until….

BOOOMMMMMM

An explosion was heard off to the left of the outdoor games area and as marines scrambled to find weapons in case it was an attack when they heard an all too familiar pair of voices.

"JAAAAYYYYY give me back my fooooddddd, I will kill you if I have to"

"Nooooo come on man im hungry and the mess cooks wont let me eat anymore trays"

"That's because you ate 20 trays and wanted more, and people think im fat just because im big-boned you are fatter then me but you wont have me food."

Out of the forest came Jay-B312 hastily eating a tray of food on the run as he was closely followed by Adam-034 who was busy trying to smash him with his ever present gravity hammer. As they went around the base marines and ODST began to gather and place bets to see if Adam could catch Jay or if their commander would escape. The chase lasted for at least two hours as they went around the base, until Jay had the misfortune of tripping on a protruding rock.

Jay went rolling on the ground and as he came to a stop he was suddenly grabbed by the throat ,lifted up, and then slammed so hard into a nearby boulder the force actually cracked the boulder into different sections. Jays shields held until the boulder cracked and then failed causing his armor and him to take the brunt of the hit. As he was lifted up, still held by the throat, he came face to face with Adams visor.

"If you ever take my food again I will make sure you will not be able to have any children ever." Adam said as he let go of Jay.

Jay just nodded and held up his hands before saying his pennys worth.

"Hey man its not my fault the cooks refused to give me more trays."

"Yeah but why do you always choose to take my food." Adam asked in curiousity.

"Simple, its because its funny how you actually try and kill me every time I do it." Jay said as he depolarized his helmet to smirk at Adam before repolarizing the helmets visor and going to the gathered marines and ODST and reluctantly handing them his bet money.

Adam just smiled and shook his head before going over to Jay.

"Hey Jay we better get going or we will be late for homeroom class."

Jay looked at his watch and realized they were running late.

"Aw hell I forgot come on we need to grab the Hog and get going, I will transform our clothing on the way over."

Adam and Jay went to the motorpool and got into the civilian style hog before blasting off in the direction of the school. As they arrived and parked the Hog they were greeted like normal with the girls swooning over them while the guys sent death glares at them. Jay sighed as he looked at all the girls.

"Adam this may be weird for me to say but I really don't want tons of girls swooning over me when all they care about is how cool we are and how powerful are family is."

Adam agreed with Jay as he thought it was shameful how they were. As they walked into the school they entered their homeroom and greeted Moka who was already in her seat. Moka being Moka grabbed them both into a bear hug that only caused the male population in the room to get even more angry but before they could do anything Adam let go of Moka, and turning to them slowly took a spare chair and with liitle visible effort crushed it literally into powder while giving a look that said "Try anything and your next". They all wisely gulped in fear before looking away from them while Jay just laughed his ass off. Jay looked around and noticed an empty seat where Tskune usually sat.

"Hey Moka wheres Tskune?"

The normally perky pinkette slumped into her seat at that.

"I don't know he hasn't shown up for homeroom yet, im getting a little worried."

"Why don't you go look for him?"

Moka look at Jay a little sadly before saying, "Well I would but im afraid miss nekonome would get mad if im late."

Jay looked a little thoughtful for a moment before getting this lightbulb idea face and turning to her.

"I got an idea why don't you look for Tskune and we'll tell the teacher that you just went to the bathroom real quick."

Moka perked up straightaway and surprised Jay by getting real close to him.

"Really you'd do that, thanks." The pinkette gave him a hug that surprised the Spartan 3. He'd gotten hugs before but hers felt close to what a sisters hugs were supposed to feel like and he secretly loved that since he had always wanted a little sister.

"Yeah Yeah just go and find the little man before he gets into trouble."

With that Moka broke the hug and ran out the door to go find Tskune. As the class continued to pour in Jay and Adam wondered what was keeping both Moka and Tskune so Jay decided to go find them but was stopped as appeared right in front of him smiling.

"Now Now where do you think your going hmmm."

"Umm heheh I was just going to the bathroom." Jay said in an attempt to get out of the class.

"Meow you know the rules only one male and one female student can go to the bathroom at a time so you must wait until Tskune gets back. Jay mentally cursed before a on the spot awesome idea.

As he went back to his desk he took from one of the numerous pockets inside his cloak a standard issue marine comm system that came complete with a military grade encryption for the transmission. Jay turned it on and contacted HOPLITE base as quietly as he could manage.

"Base this is Sierra B-312 reqesting two ODST equipped with recon weaponry be sent to find Moka and Tskune ASAP?"

"HOPLITE base to Sierra-B-312 request has been granted and a pelican with the requested men is being prepped to carry them to your positions, ETA 6 minutes."

"Roger base but one last minute request can you outfit them with the stealth armor that the eggheads up in HELLSHIGHWAY cooked up?"

"Roger but that will make them arrive much later then the previous estimation."

After those departing words Jay put the comm system back in his coat and waited for the end of the class in order to find his friend.

"Mannn I really hope nothings happening", Jay thought to himself as as he struggled to not fall asleep in class while they talked about the book, _Cats:From Egypt To The Amazon_

_Elsewhere somewhere on campus_

The two ODST's that had been sent were ironically the two that were pulling guard duty when their commander came back. Their names where sergeant Winters and Private Ryan(A.N. I really loved the two war movies saving private Ryan and brothers in arms so I took two of the popular main characters names.) After they had landed and had gotten off the pelican they watched it for a bit as it faded into the distance. Winters, snapping out of it first reached over and smacked Ryan upside the head, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his head. Ryan got up and stared angrily at the Sargeant before he decided to speak his mind.

"What the fucking hell Sarge was that for."

Winters just laughed.

"That my partner was called a little fun so don't get your panties in a bunch over it, anyway play times over so put your helmet on you typical blonde headed idiot."

"Hey shut up so what I got blonde hair and deep blue eyes I got that from my parents who are both german and are respected weapon manufacturers so cut the shit about blondes being dumb."

Winters just laughed as he put his ODST helmet on, the visor polarizing itself as it slide on before his demeanor got serious.

Alright weve got our orders Ryan were to locate the commanders friends and provide assistance if there in any trouble, if not then just report were they are, ooh and one more thing we are not to show ourselves unless absolutely necessary."

Ryan was confused by this order and voiced his confusion.

"Why not I mean the boss already told them about our history and what we are after asking us for permission I swear him and Adam-034 are the strangest but most sociable Spartans Ive ever had the chance of working with."

"Ok rookie the reason we are not to be seen is unless necessary is because were also testing these experimental suits that the eggheads up in space cooked up from combing the ODST gear and a couple of Coveant tech one of these upgrades includes a mixture of Coveant alloys and the high grade titanium that is used on frigates of their and our ships to see if these suits are worth handing out to the ODST forces and a less expensive and downgraded version to be produced to hand out to the marines."

Ryan nodded as he was told this information but he still couldn't believe that his suit had a few things up its sleeves and couldn't wait to test them so putting his helmet on he noticed several icons on his HUD that hadn't been there previously.

"Alright rook you see the icon on your helmets HUD that looks like a person standing up straight but is only partially visible."

"Yeah I do but whats it do?"

""You'll see now look at it for more then three seconds"

Ryan did that and was socked that when he brought his hand up to scratch his arm he saw nothing but a faint outline of his arm.

"What the fuck wheres my body at?"

"This is one of the things integrated into suits private we studied the technology of the elite spec ops teams stealth cloak and once our eggheads had friendly elite eggheads explain how their systems work it was easy to integrate the two technologies."

"Alright Sarge since we are here and you've explained to me what some the abilities of the suit are can we get a move on with this mission im getting hungry and id like to make it back in time for the mess hall to start serving lunch."

"Alright according to the last report the commander sent out was that Moka went in that direction, the Sargeant pointed his hand toward the west side of the school, and our current information says theres about two clearings were students can grab soda from the vending machines or just hang that is were we will search first."

Ryan just nodded as they engaged their active camo and started running. To their surprise the active camo worked even when running as opposed to the active camo ability the Spartans initially used on Reach where if you ran the computer processing unit that maintained the cloak would fail because it couldn't handle the strain.

As the made it into the school they immediately split up to cover more ground. They both had close calls as they almost ran into a couple of students but managed to avoid them.

Sarge was at the first clearing and had nothing to report as he looked around for any signs of his commanders friends.

Ryan was about to report nothing either when he saw a flash of pink hair in one of the windows of a hallway close to him.

As he approached he saw Moka AND Tskune but Tskune was standing next to a Blue haired girl with….. impressive assets. He saw they were discussing something and turned on the audio enhancer on his armor.

"… plan to make all the boys in this school into my personal slaves in order to find my destined one. You Moka were in my way so I decided that to hurt you I would steal the friend you seem to care for so much, and you know he smells good, almost humanlike wouldn't you agree" the woman said with an evil smile. Tskune however to the ODST'S surprise remained standing through that whole thing with a blank look in his eyes. The blue haired gir then grabbed Tskunes hand, "Come on Tskune I don't want her to you're your blood again". Instead of saying no like the ODST thought he would Tskune just said in a hallow voice that he didn't want Moka as a friend when all she did was drink his blood. Moka ran off crying as the blue haired girl smiled and said that would teach that pink haired bitch to interfere with a succubus. That got Ryans attention as he axcessed his armors monster dictionary that the commander had been making in order to face any monster prepared. What he found was not good because a succubus could control weak willed men with their looks and some kind of spell they called charm which made any man that looked into them completely obedient.

He broke out of his thoughts as he saw a pained look on Tskunes face before he started to turn to go in the direction Moka went but the girl latched onto him and asked why.

"Kurumu I said some really bad things to Moka thst I didn't mean so I have to go apologize"

"Hmm seems hes resistant to the girls charm to a degree but as she just did right now all she has to do is use that spell again and he turns obedient again." Ryan thought as he saw the two walk to the infirmary. Having a bad feeling the rookie contancted the Sarge. "Hey Sarge I found Tskune and Moka but theres a situation."

"What the hell is the situation rookie don't spare any details"

Ryan explained the situation to Sarge about Moka, Tskune, and Kurumu and he wasn't pleased.

"Damn well we'd better pull Tskune away from that girl once were near him we'll uncloak and grab him then call for a hornet so we can take him to the base to see if that charm has any long lasting effects I will meet you next to this schools medical facility seeing that you said that's were there headed."

"Roger Sarge over and out"

After he ended the transmission Ryan immediately sprinted for the schools infirmary and saw the door already open. Thinking that Winters had maybe gone in to scout it out he stepped into the room and saw broken glass on the bed as well as both windows being blown open.

Ryan inspected the damage then heard a sound similar to metal cutting through an object. He quickly went to the window and saw the girl called Kurumu had now transformed into her true from, mainly she now had a tail, and two wings with her nails being long and if that cut tree was her doing, very sharp. Ryan saw a yellow blip appear on his radar and turned to his left to see Sarge at his side inspecting the battle below.

"Well Sarge what should we do I don't think were allowed to use lethal force on the girl and that's the only thing were trained to do."

"Well we could try using CQC against her"

The rookie looked at the Sarge as if he had gone insane.

"Sarge are you high on psuedo morphine or some shit like crack because using CQC on this chick is suicide I mean look at her nails they cut through trees like their butter."

"Yeah but you forget this suits are way tougher then wood besides you want those two friends of the commander to die."

The rookie didn't want those two to die, one because they were still young and had their whole lives ahead of them and two the commander would have their heads.

"Sigh alright Sarge lets do this."

"Right I want you to engage her the second you see me going after her and we will catch her in pincer-attack"

"Got it"

Kurumu smirked as she prepared to run Moka through with her claw like nails

"Well Mooka you have any last words or requests?"

"Y-Yes I want you to leave Tskune alone"

"Well im afraid that's impossible since he's the only one who can resist my charms he will have to die since he's in the way of my plans"

And with those words she dashed forward to end Moka's life but before she could get close she felt a two punches, one on the right side of her stomach and one on the other side. As she went rolling she scowled and looked for the culprits.

"Whoever's out there show yourselves or are that afraid that you have to fight like a bunch of pansies"

Nothing was heard until.

"Damn it woman that going too far we are fucking Helljumpers and we or more specifacially me demand respect"

Both Moka and Kurumu where surprised to see two males appear out of nowhere dressed in strange armor, or rather strange for Kurumu as she hadnt seen it before but Moka had seen the men that had fought the orcs wearing these clothes and armor.

Kurumu looked shocked for a second then angry.

"Who are you and more importantly why are you interfering."

Sarge stepped forward to answer the question.

"We are the personal shock troopers of the Snowshard family perhaps you've heard of them."

Kurumu instantly paled, the Snowshard family had just recently been heard of but from what the rumors said they were a powerful monster family with a powerful unknown army using strange weapons and armor, hell even the mighty Lord Shuzen was interested in that family.

"Young lady I hope we can end this without any more violence." Ryan, who was on the left spoke as he hoped they wouldn't have to hurt the girl.

Kurumu snapped out of her thoughts and glared at the two.

"Im afraid that cant happen because its my duty to find my destined one, only with him can I have children so even if it means fighting you two I will."

The two ODST were almost caught flat-footed as the girl rushed the two and was between them in the blink of an eye.

Sarge being the more experienced member was quick to roll to the side while Ryan had no time to dodg e.

Kurumu smirked as she quickly swiped her claws against the mans chest, expecting blood to be sent flying into the air. To her shock her claws only made a harsh sound as they ground against something they couldn't penetrate.

Ryan was shocked but managed to recover as he rolled left and took the time it was taking Kurumu to process that she hadn't cut him to inspect his armors chest piece. It was fine except for 4 scratches that had lightly penetrated the armor but thankfully had repelled the assault.

Winters rushed at the girl who had just gotten over the fact that her claws couldn't cut the pieces of armor when she noticed the armored man on the right rushing her.

Winters started throwing a combination of punches as he let loose a barrage of fists. To her credit Kurumu was able to dodge most of them but she did end up gettting hit on her stomach, shoulders, and her face. Angrily, she shoved the man away from her and started to retialiate by slashing at his helmet, to her surprise and delight the visor developed a large crack in it as the man quickly tried to back up.

"Damn I guess this suit has its weaknesses." Winters thought as he dodged the girls slashes as she tried to pierce his visor. The visor was extremely sensitive due to their being different optics that allowed for night vison, clear vision in a storm, blizzard, sandstorm, and it was equipped with thermal vison, as well as an experimental vision mode that allowed the user to see anyone else in active camo cleary. As a result however the visor had to be made out of a weaker glass to allow the multiple vision modes. These suits were designed for stealth as well as dangerous insertions during storms and on top of that it was still in the prototype stage so it still had weaknesses they needed to assess.

Winters was broken out of his thoughts as the girl used her tail to coil around his leg and yanked, causing him to fall onto his back. As he came to his senses he saw her hand with its dealy claws coming downward in preparation to pierce his visor.

"Damn it I survived every single engagement on Reach and now im about to die at the hands of a teenaged girl."

As Kurumu thrusted her hand down she found herself tackled to the ground by the other man but using his momentum she rolled onto her back and used her legs to kick him off herself but this time as she quickly rose to her feet she found herself grabbed from behind. She turned around and saw the man with the crack in his visor had recovered and was now restraining her. She couldn't fly up into the air and make him fall of because he was also grabbing her wings as well.

"Ok we stopped her now we can-"

Whatever Winters was about to say was cut off as the girl suddenly hit him in the groin and while he had armor there this girl was a monster therefore she had more strength then a normal person and the armor was weaker there so he did the only thing a guy did at times like this, He released her and went on the ground moaning in pain.

Ryan was about to restrain her when she appeared behind him and stabbed him through the back of his knee armor since the back didn't have any.

Cursing he tried to move but Kurumu had finally found the spots were the armor didn't cover and went to work stabbing into the rookie. She stabbed and stabbed and as she moved her claws she accidently hit a strap on his chest that caused the chest piece to sag sideways, smiling she hit the other strap and that caused the chest armor to fall off.

Ryan cursed as the chest piece came off and immediately tried to keep her away from him which was kinda pointless due to him not having the experience fighting superior foes like Sarge since he had just gotten out of the school where recruits were turned into hardcore ODST when he had stepped into the cryo-rooms onboard the HELLSHIGHWAY and he didn't have the speed so Kurumu was landing slash after slash on him.

Sarge, having recovered from the low blow attempted to help the rookie but before he could the girl appeared behind him and with a quick hit to the small gap between his helmet and suit knocked him out.

Kurumu may not have been the brightest but even she understood that everything had a weakness and as she rushed back to the other strange man she knew that she could win this and then get rid of those two who were standing in the way of her plan.

Ryan cursed as he saw her knock the Sarge out and decided now was the time to call the commander.

"This is private Ryan calling Sierra-B312 we found your friends but we've run into a problem, requesting your presence, Sarge is down and im not sure how long I'll last.

Jay was currently walking through the hallway as class had been dismissed and he had some free time, Adam had decided to head back to base for the rest of the day and help in the marines training.

As he was wondering whether or not he should go back to base he received the ODST's call for help. It was brief but he understood that they were in trouble so he took out of his cloaks inside pockets a portable map that showed the real-time location any any UNSC forces in the immediate area. He found the ODST'S location and rushed off.

He arrived at the location in time to see a blue-haired girl about to stab the ODST whose IFF tag labeled him as private Ryan, the one who called him. Dashing at the girl with blinding speed, he focused chakra into his hand and thrusted his hand forward shouting "Rasengan". The girl barely had time to hear that word before the attack collided with her stomach, grinding into her and sending her flying a few feet away. He then helped the ODST up.

"You alright private?"

"Yes sir but Sarge got knocked out"

"As long as he's not dead its fine but tell me whats this girls major malfunction?"

"Well to make it short she wants to turn very dude here into slaves to find her true love, shes jealous that guys seem to prefer Moka, she steals Tskune, gets mad at Tskune for resisting her, and Moka comes onto the scene, then they somehow end up outside, we come outside and fight and now where here."

Jay nodded, understanding some of what he was saying and suddenly pushed the ODST out of the way as Kurumu rushed at him with the intent to kill clearly on her face.

Jay, instead of dodging, simply reached out with both hands and grabbed her wrists, instantly stopping her and threw her to the ground, the force of his throw stunning the succubus as the force forcefully made her spit blood out.

Jay yawned then noticed his two friends standing there with looks of awe on their faces.

Smiling he waved at them.

"Hey guys so this is what happened to you two I was getting a little worried something had happened"

Tskune smiled back and Moka waved.

"Yeah were fine but she was actually trying to kill us"

Jay looked unsuprised seeing as she had also been trying to kill his men.

This was when they all noticed Kurumu getting back up, although she was breathing heavily and she was holding her right arm as blood dripped from her shoulder.

"Oh so you actually survived that move im impressed but you should surrender your in no condition to fight"

Jay said as he looked at her with an expression that screamed serious.

Kurumu merely looked angry and to his surprise she started crying.

"You think I have the option of just giving up, if I do then I wont find my destined one and every day a succubus doesn't find her destined one is a day closer to our species extinction, are population is small and its our duty to keep it alive so in order for that to happen we have to find our destined one."

Then without warning, she launched herself at him but Jay could tell that right now that she was letting her emotions rule her actions and because of that her movements were sloppy and slow.

Jay took pity on the girl and quickly rushed behind her before knocking her out with a quick jab to the neck.

He gently caught her and laid her on the ground right as Ryan, Tskune, and Moka came up.

"Is-Is she dead."

Tskune said as his voice showed not fear but concern which surprised the super soldier and the ODST that the boy cared for her even though she had just been trying to kill them.

"Yeah she but I need to take her back to HOPLITE base to treat her injuries."

"Umm may we come with Jay"

Jay was surprised to hear Moka ask this and voiced his surprise.

"Why would you two want to come she just tried to kill you two."

"Well Jay you heard hear she was just trying to help keep her people from dying out and I bet that she's pretty nice"

Tskune said as he stood beside's Moka with a determined gleam in his eyes.

Jay just smiled as he heard this.

"Well alright then it wont hurt let me just contact a pelican to transport us to the base and to also tell them to prepare to treat some wounded."

As Jay contacted the base Ryan went over to Sarge before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulders before walking back.

After a few minutes of waiting a pelican arrived and after ensuring that both Kurumu and Sarge were strapped into a bed designed for wounded they took off."

_Time Skip: 5 Hours Later_

Tskune, Moka, Jay, and Adam were all around Kurumu's bed as she slept soudly. Just an hour before she had woken up and she was shocked that both Tskune and Moka didn't hate her for trying to kill them and was even more shocked upon learning they wanted to be her friend. They had said to her that instead of trying to enslave all the boys at the school to find her destined one she should wait since if her destined one was supposed to be their love then she should wait and allow destiny to lead that person to her. After that Kurumu apologized and befriended the two of them although during that time she became determined that Tskune was her destined one and had a tendency to shove his face into her assests frequently and without hesitation much to Moka's irritation.

Tskune however had been feeling a little down. The reason, he felt like he relyied on Moka, Jay, and Adam too much in regards to saving him. Currently he was sitting in Jay's couch listening to some of his old rock and roll. What was playing was Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2.

"How come im so weak, why don't I have the power to protect Moka. All I want is the power to make that happen reality". Tskune whispered to himself, not knowing that a certain green-armored Spartan had heard him.

Jay looked from behind the candy bar's counter at the young student who despised his own helplessness and in a way, it reminded him of when he was younger and had first joined the Spartan-3 program.

"I wonder if it would be a good idea to train him to become one of us….. ill need to think and discuss this with Adam-034 before I make any changes to this kids life that could irreverssably affect him. And with those words Jay went into the elevator and left as quietly as he had entered. Luckily today was a Friday so he could decide with Adam today and not waste any school time. However in order to decide this Jay needed to get both Adam and Tskune and bring them the their greatest stronghold and base of operations, namely they were gonna take a trip to the mighty UNSC HELLS HIGHWAY.

Jay made his way to his official office on the first floor, and by office he meant a place with a plasma tv, Xbox, beanbags, and soda and drinks, essentially it was a clone of his room except he conducted official military operations from there because it could transform into a military office with axcess to everything going on the battlefield.

Jay use his comm to contact Adam as he sat in a beanbag.

"Adam-034 this is Jay-B312 requesting that you grab Tskune and come to my official office." Adam heard this on his comm and immediately knew something was up. Jay only used that office if there was a war on their hands or if he needed a secure location. And to add to that he wanted him to bring Tskune. Adam went into the elevator and once it hit Jays room he immediately grabbed Tskune, lifted him up and went back down.

Tskune was shocked that Adam had grabbed him out of nowhere and struggled for a bit."Hey Adam whats the big idea?"

"Jay requested our appearance at his office"

"And how does that include grabbing me"

"Less of a hassle"

"Now I can see everything Jay said about you is true your friendly but you resort to physical violence to much"

"Nani? Why does he say that?"

"Because you slammed him into a big rock and you almost knocked him out by hitting him with an ODST pod hatch"

"It was his fault for standing there"

Tskune and Adam were like this when Jay stepped out of the office and saw them in front of his door

Smiling to himself since they hadn't noticed him he activated active camo and silently snuck up on them.

Right as they calmed down and were about to enter his office he deactivated active camo right behind them.

"BOOOOOOO"

They effect was hilarious as Tskune jumped back into Adam's arms and Adam turned around to see his friend

"Dude not cooooollll." Adam said as he noticed he was still holding Tskune so he let go, causing Tskune to fall to the floor.

Tskune got up off the floor and glared at Jay before looking at him with a curious expression along with Adam who depolarized his helmet.

"Alright Jay whats the big idea contacting me to come here with Tskune-" Before Adam could finish an ODST ran up, saluted then spoke to Jay.

"Commander your pelican and its escort of longswords are ready for departure."

"Excellent we will be at the pelican momentarily"

As the ODST ran off Adam raised an eyebrow at what he had said.

"Before you guys question whats happened I advise you to wait until we arrive our at our destination"

"But were are we going Jay?"

That's an easy question to answer Adam we are taking Tskune along with us to the UNSC HELLS HIGHWAY to discuss an important issue that could very well change Tskune, but for better or worse I don't know so stop complaining and get your fat-ass on the pelican like Tskune doing, why is it that the Tskunes way better at following commands then you are Adam?"

"Mabye its because when your not having fun with him the dudes absoulutely terrified of you"

"Nani? Why would he be"

"Because at lunch time your always standing behind him with this manic look and asking him if he wants his food"

"Hey I get hungry and come on were wasting time here Tskunes already way ahead of us"

**At The AirCraft Tower**

"So where are we going Jay you and Adam never told me why you needed this thing and an escort, he pointed to the small missile proof glass window at the back for the small hatch keeping them from being pulled out into the air and outside of it there was a couple of longswords in view, of those"

"I'll answer that when you've told us how we ended up going to pick up Moka and we ended up getting Moka and Kurumu"

Said girls looked at me and smiled before going back

to staring at Tskune dreamily and said boy looked a little uncomfortabable with the stare before turning his head to answer me

"Well when you said I could take Moka if I wanted I asked her and she said yes but Kurumu overheard us and she insisted she come with me"

Jay just stared at Tskune before telling him something straight to his face.

"Dude you have no will power you just bend to peoples will or more specifically girls will"

Adam snickered before coming to Tskunes defense.

"Hey bro you don't know how it is when theres a girl or in his case girls in your life they control you man they can be scary as satan himself."Adam shuddered as Tskune silenty agreed with him.

"Yea well that aint ever gonna happen im a free bird mo fo."

"Heh I said something like that back on reach when I meet Erin, now I have to be careful when I look at females that are my friends. You just wait my friend, you will find a girl that will break you, when there sad you want to do everything in your power to make them happy, and when they get hurt you want to kill whatever caused that. You'll understand what I mean when you find that someone."

Adam surprised Jay, he had never seen Adam this emotional and while it was nice he needed his tough friend right now not his friends emotional side and decided to rectify that. So he simply punched Adam with enough force to not send him flying just to cause him to snap out of reality. He swifly put Jay in a headlock with a tick mark noticeable on his helmet. In the headlock he started to punch Jay hard enough for Jay to feel the hits.

"OOOWWWW, oww, oww, oww, stop it man that hurts."

"Only if you apologize to me for hitting me"

"I did you a favor, you looked all emotional and shit, i had to get you out of that state bro you didn't look like someone from the Spartan-3 program."

"Its called having a moment you retart."

As this was going on Tskune, Moka, and Kurumu looked on with sweat-drops on their heads.

"Are they always like this?" Kurumu said as they watched the pair now trying to beat each other in rock-paper-scissors.

"Yeah Jay and Adam may be from the Snowshard family and you'd expect them to act all royal but they just act like a couple of idiots most of the time." Moka said as she recalled how her father had told her to befriend the youngest heirs of the rapidly increasing influencul Snowshard family, according to her father their sister, who had yet to be identified, was in charge of missions when their people where charged with bodyguards missions and jobs where they wiped out gangs of monter yakuza who were threating the security of not just monsters but humans as well.

Her father had been looking for any information regarding their sister but all anyone knew was that they had a sister.

Moka broke out of her thoughts as a bump was felt throughout the cabin and when she looked out of the window to see what did that she gasped as she found herself looking back at the EARTH! She looked to the two brothers who were chuckling at everyones reactions since they all had went to look out the window.

"You all are probably wondering how and why were in space but did you all forget the long discussion we had about our dimension or were you not paying attention"

Jay said as he face-palmed his visor before contacting the ships bridge and talking loud enough for Tskune and his friends to hear.

"This is Sierra-B312 incoming with longsword escort requesting deactivation of cloak and to dock."

Tskune and the others looked confused until Adam motioned for them to go to the front with the pilot.

They did and found that the cockpit was quite spacious, enough to have two pilots and a third person at least and at first they saw nothing but space until a shimmer was seen and out of nowwhere came the BIGGEST ship they had ever seen, sure everyone had seen the news about space stations and ships going to the atmosdphere but this was beyond anything they had ever seen, it was so impressive that even Inner Moka whistled at the size.

"Ok guys let the pilot work on landing us or would you rather he crashlanded and made us go boom because you were distracting him."  
That got their attention and, saying sorry to a highly amused pilot, went back to the cabin.

Jay laughed at their reactions before turning his attention back to the kids.

"Ok you guys I have to say something before you set foot on the ship. You wil have to stick close to me because many of my men while light-hearted and good people still don't understand why im bringing non-military personnel onto our most prized ship so I want you guys to stick close so they don't try anything, I doubt it but for safteys sake I still want you to do it."

Right after they said that they all stumbled as the pelican landed. As the hatch opened first Jay, then Adam, Moka, Kurumu, and finally Tskune stepped down and the three yokai academy students saw that they were in some sort of hangar.

"Hey its the commander"

"Hey sir whats up"

"Good to see you again sir"

"Hey sir are there any hot chicks down there"

"Sir the elites have been eagerly waiting for you to come back"

Tskune, Moka, and Kurumu heard all these comments and more as they walked with Jay out of the hangar and through so many hallways, elevators, and stairs that they got dizzy trying to memorize everything.

They suddenly found themselves in front of a door that opened up futuristically and when they stepped through they found themselves in a room with about a dozen people in holes with a computer screen in front of them as they sat and in the center of the room was a hologram of the ship and the earth, and also the closest planets.

"Well guys these is command deck, its where I can give out orders to everyone else and where we are able to steer these entire ship.

"This thing is massive". Kurumu said, saying what

Moka and Tskune had been thinking.

"I know right but were veering off the reason why I brought you all here is. Here follow me to the conference room next door."

They all followed him into the next room that had a table, chairs, and a water dispenser. Adam however instead of letting the girls in the room pointed to some chairs lining the wall outside.

"You two are gonna wait here until were done talking with Tskune about a certain matter. Before either girl could protest he closed the door and just for precaution he also activated the blast doors in case the girls tried to force their way in.

Tskune sat at the end of the table while Jay and Adam sat on either of his sides and to show how serious they were they both took their helmets off. Tskune had never noticed before but both of their eyes were a unique color. Jay's was neon green with silver lining the edges and Adams was red neon with black lining the edges. He was broken out of his thoughts as Jay spoke to him.

"Now Adam and Tskune I you're your wondering why I brought you all up to the UNSC HELLS HIGHWAY but first Tskune do you know how Adam and myself came to be supersoldiers?

Tskune shook his head since they had never told him.

"When we were little we were approached by enlisters, but no ordinary enlisters, they were recruting children for the SPARTAN-3 program and at the time we were all war orphans of the war so we all leaped at the chance to avenge our familys. "

Tskune paled as he thought about little kids fighting a war and was sickened by what he heard.

"We all spent years training to become what we needed to be but after our training was complete we were giving permaneant enhancing drugs that increased our speed, strength, reaction time and more and unlike the first generation that died before we had our bones surgically grafted with various alloys and ceramics, literally making our bones almost indestructible. However we were not given MONJOLIR armor but a weaker version called semi-powered infiltration armor. Adams and my fellow brothers and sisters that received it were killed shortly after their first deyploment, however a select few of us,Adam and I included were taken out of the group before their mission because of special skills that made us stand out then we were given the necessary augmentations to wear MONJOLIR armor and were assigned to special teams stationed on the planet REACH or assigned to other teams elsewhere.

Tskune absorbed all of what Jay was telling him but while he found it interesting he didn't know why Jay was bringing it up and neither did Adam.

"Jay while what you've told me is very interesting whats the point in telling me.".Tskune said.

"Well Tskune I had promised myself I would discuss this with Adam but I decided that in the end we wont be able to change your mind when you decide so her is my question to you: what are you willing to do to protect those closest to you"

Tskune was shocked by the question and had flashbacks of when he was beaten up by both Saizou and then when he failed to protect Moka from Kurumu back when she was trying to kill them and clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood. Looking into Jays eyes with a determined look he said one simple word,"Anything".

Jay had figured that would be his answer and wore a satisified look on his face.

"Well then Tskune im making you an offer, would you like to become a Spartan 3 like me and Adam?

Adam and Tskune wore shocked looks on their faces and Adam recovered enough to shout at him.

"Dude do you realize you're your asking him to do, sure we have all the necessary equipment onboard the HELLS HIGHWAY but what your asking him to become is not possible within the span of a few days, it took us years to prepare and train for the nessecary inhancements to our bodies".

Jay held up his hand and Adam stopped.

"I know what im asking of him is dangerous but I see a fire in this guy, a fire that burns with a determination unlike anything ive seen in anyone else so I ask you again Tskune do you want to become a Spartan."

Tskune had a look of concentration on his face as he pondered if he wanted to become what Jay and Adam were. Finally he asked Jay a question that was naging him.

"Hey Jay would I have to give up anything to become what you are."

Jay was impressed that the kid asked that question instead of just saying yes.

"Well normally you would have to give up your last name and have no contact with any family but we'll make an exception to the rules this one time. That is if you join our ranks."

Tskune pondered his decision some more and after a few minutes of silence spoke up.

"I Tskune Aono… want to become a member of the Spartan 3 Program"

Jay smiled. "Alright now we begin your training. It will-"

"Hello anyone forgetting the most important fact that is we don't have enough time to train him and we wont be able to until after the school year is done to fully start training him."

Adam said as he was unable to contain himself any longer

"Well Adam before you interupted I was saying to Tskune that his training will be tough and no mercy will be sparedyou're your wrong Adam remember when I was gone for a while to study the strange techiques "

"Yeah I remember and you still haven't told me how you learned that stuff but back to the topic what's that got to do with it?"

"Well the reason I learned so many techiques and become strong in such a short period of time was my mentor used a jutsu that bended the laws of time. Basically one day in the room it is cast upon becomes the equalivent of 9 years and before he passed on my mentor taught me the jutsu. Due to the sheer amount of chakra needed to maintain this jutsu it was labeled as forbidden"

Both Adam and Tskunes eyes were wide with shock and they were doing an impressive job of mimicking a fish out of water.

Jay just chuckled at there expressions before motioning them to follow him so they could start.

They stopped as they encountered Moka and Kurumu. Jay called an ODST nearby.

"You I want you to take these two girls back to HOPLITE base so they can go back home."

Both girls became distressed quickly

"What the hell you cant expect us to go after staying so briefly"

"What about Tskune why isnt he coming"

Jay raised his hand, siliencing both of them before speaking

First thing, you two arnt even supposed to be here due to the fact that it took a lot of thinking to even consider bringing Tskune here, but you two have no other reason to be here, this is a military ship and everyone here, unlike the men in HOPLITE base are working almost constantly on national matters and seeing if we need to interfere. We may not be in our dimension but that doesn't mean we cant help prevent conflicts or to help end them and there cant be any non-combat personnel onboard for an extended period of time, and as for Tskune he has decided to become what Adam and myself are, he has decided to become a SPARTAN 3"

Both girls were again shocked by the Tskune becoming a Spartan part but the ODST led them away before they could protest.

Jay sighed, happy that they had much more quietly then he had expected and then turned to both Adam and Tskune.

"Alright Tskune if you will follow me to the training room we can begin."

They walked to an elevator close by then Jay pushed a button that Tskune noticed said "Spartan training room, Warning ordinary people will die if they attempt to train here" and gulped.

"Heh ignore the whole ordinary people die part bud we put that there to discourage anyone who might want to train in there solely to boast that they became offical Spartans by training in here." Adam said to the guy as he noticed his face had gone pale when he read what the button said.

Once they stepped out of the elevator Tskune gasped. The whole room was as big as the school. It had a track, swimming pool, weight section, hand-to-hand combat section, a relaxation section, snack section, guns of different types he could see were lining the wall of what he assumed was a gun range.

"Ok guys im gonna seal this place off from this dimension and separate this room into a mini dimension and before you ask Adam no I cant reach any other dimensions aside from this one I already tried"

Adam, looking crestfallen, went and laid in the recreational however watched Jay as he painted seals on the north, south, east, and west sides of the room, connecting them in the middle of the room, and then painted seals in the form of a cross from the door to the other seals. Biting his thumb and smearing blood on his hands he went through a series of complicated hand seals. Tskune watched him form seals for an entire hour, until he suddenly clapped both his hands together in a prayer form and shouted Forbidden Seal Style: Immortals Seal. After he shouted that the seals on the floor and covering the door began to pluse with a green and white, and slowly the lights spread from the door to the walls until the walls were all colored white and green, then the kanji's for Immortal and 2 days appeared in the middle of the room on the floor, getting bigger and bigger until the seals streched to the edges of the jogging track.

"Yo Tskune"

Tskune looked back at Jay who had in his arms the biggest sword he had ever seen and a smaller one that he tossed at him.

"Lets start your training"

_**END**_

_**Wheeeww hoped you guys liked this long one it took awhile and I hope I can match or surpass the length of this chapter from now one**__ned_


End file.
